Monkeying With The Sidekick
by NoDrogs
Summary: Story Six in the 'Small Possibilities' series. Kim, Shego, and Ron face up against the evil trio and a new villain is born. Note: This story is going to be a bit darker then my earlier stories. People will die. Old villains fall, and new villains arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Monkeying with the side-kick. **

By: NoDrogs

_Story Six in the Small Possibilities Series. _

_Kim Possible, Shego, Ron Stoppable, and other characters property of the Walt Disney corporation and used without permission. Other characters (Kasy Ann, Sheki Go, KIGO/Kimminator Mark One) are my not-so-original creations and may be used, as long as I get mentioned. In case you haven't read any of my other stories, this is a KIGO story, as in Kim and Shego in a relationship (married)._

Kim Possible rushed through the halls of the monastery, the stolen artifact clutched in her hands. The Priesthood of the Coming of the Great White Hanky chased after her. The thought of those crazed men, and their very serious desire to end the world, spurred her feet to greater effort. The Kimminator was visible, now, hovering just outside the compound. The main door was open, and she could see her wife, Shego, standing in the doorway.

Kim Possible leapt. Shego extended her right hand, the arm fortunately having finally fully healed, and pulled Kim and the glowing yellow artifact into the plane. "We're in! Full lift!" Shego yelled to the computer system that operated the Kimminator when Shego wasn't in the pilot seat.

KIGO (Kimminator - Integrated Governing Operating system) obediently fed more power to the hover pods on the underbody of the plane, lifting the Kimminator out of range. Below, the priests were shaking their fists up at the fleeing plane, in pointless rage.

Kim set the yellow artifact down on the scanning table, her face flushed with excitement and triumph. As Shego looked at the red-head's face, Shego wondered once again how she could have ever allowed this woman to sink into the 'Suzy Homemaker' role.

_Face it, Shego…_ Shego thought to herself. _This is what Kim was made for… saving the world. And redeeming a certain super hero turned villain turned hero_. "Let's pick up the moles and get this artifact back to Global Justice, to let them know they can take these guys off the Alpha One list."

Kim nodded. "Right… and then, the victory party." She snuggled against Shego. "I'm sure my parents won't mind watching the twins over night…"

Shego laughed. Saving the world seemed to make Kim extremely affectionate. Which was perfectly fine, in Shego's book. Being around a physically affectionate Kim put Shego in a mood to fully reciprocate.

Shego turned to the cockpit of the Kimminator. Kim finished strapping the artifact, which looked like a glowing yellow tissue box, to the scanner table for safe keeping. Her attention, though, was on the sight of Shego walking into the cockpit. Shego was wearing, as usual, a green and black jumpsuit. This one had been redesigned by Monique. It features two ankle pouches, one on each leg, with a zigzag pattern running down from Shego's left shoulder to her crotch. The left side of the outfit was bright green with black fittings (black glove, black ankle pouch) while the right side of the outfit was jet black with green fittings. On the front of the suit, just above Shego's left breast, was a stylized logo consisting of the letters 'TP'… short for Team Possible… in bright green. The outfit was skin tight… Shego insisted it was so no excess material could get caught in machinery, but Kim was sure it was to show off Shego's body… a body worthy of a goddess. A very sexy goddess…

Kim shook her head. For some reason, finishing up a mission always made her randy… but she had to keep her mind focused until AFTER the mission was fully complete. They weren't done quite yet.

Kim entered the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's seat. Shego was busy at the controls… the Kimminator's chameleonic skin altered, turning from the vivid black, green, and pink striped paint job to a bluish-white color designed to blend in to the sky. The hover pods were switched from maximum output to 'Silent' mode, and the Kimminator's powerful engines were throttled back until the engines no longer roared but only whispered.

The Kimminator, now as undetectable as the military-grade, cutting-edge technology onboard could manage, nosed around the other side of the temple. With any luck, the priests would be too distracted to realize that one of 'them' was actually a traitor… a spy, who had joined their nihilistic cult for the purpose of providing information, and who should now be waiting for pick-up.

"There they are!" said Kim, pointing.

"Right… dropping to low hover." said Shego.

The Kimminator descended, until the belly of the plane was almost touching the ground.

A figure, dressed in the white robes of the Priests of the Coming of the Great White Hanky, waited. As he saw the outline of the Kimminator, he pulled the hood back to reveal dirty-blonde hair and a smiling, freckled face. A second head, smaller and much more pink, also appeared. As the doors opened, Ron Stoppable and his side-kick Rufus rushed to climb aboard.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Dr. Director smiled as she saw 'Team Possible' entering her office. Kim, in the lead, was cradling the yellow 'Tissue box of the Titans', the mystical artifact that the priesthood had tried to use to destroy the world. Shego and Ron Stoppable followed her. There was a time when Shego, in the headquarters of Global Justice, would have raised an alarm that would have sent heavily armed men running in.

"Kim Possible." said Dr. Director, with a smile. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Kim smiled back, as she set the box down on a desk. "Worried my wife might not understand?"

"No, I mean you saving the world as an amateur." said Dr. Director. She let her smile drop.

Kim blinked. "What? What's wrong with the way I save the world?" she demanded.

Shego growled, letting her hands light up. Ron Stoppable looked uncomfortable but braced himself. It was obvious to Dr. Director that Ron Stoppable was ready to back up his team-mates, even if he was the least aggressive of the trio. Nonaggressive did not mean not dangerous, however… Dr. Director suspected that she was much more aware of Ron's full capabilities then Shego or Kim were.

Dr. Director held up a hand, to quell the incipient violence. "Kim, Shego. What I am saying is NOT intended as a slur on your abilities. Kim, you and your team are the best I've ever seen at what you do. If I could clone you guys and make an agency of Kims, Shegos, and Rons I would."

"Then what's the problem?" said Kim.

"You're growing up." said Dr. Director. "You're twenty, now… your next birthday, you'll turn twenty-one. So far, your status as a minor and Global Justice have protected you from legal ramifications."

"You're asking me to quit?" said Kim. "Just because I'm about to turn twenty-one?"

"No!" said Dr. Director. "I'm asking you to turn pro. Sign up with Global Justice. Part time, full time, contract… call it whatever you want. But take the pay check, so that we can legally protect you."

Kim blinked, then glanced at Shego and Ron. Shego shrugged. As far as Shego was concerned, saving the world was fine… and she saw no problem with getting paid for it. Ron's face showed his usual attitude… that he'd stick with Kim, whatever she chose to do.

Kim considered. For her, money wasn't an issue. She just wanted to make a difference. "I'd want the right to refuse missions." said Kim. "Times I'd need to stay with Kasy and Sheki, or if I didn't feel a mission was morally right."

"Agreed." said Dr. Director, instantly. She had already considered those issues. As the head of a global organization dedicated to stopping evil-doers, Dr. Director knew there were times her actions were less then ethical. She had plenty of assasins and ninja-types on her team. She was perfectly willing to work with a paladin, a white knight.

"Would I report to you, directly, or to a bureaucracy?" asked Kim.

"Kim, if you have something important to say to me, my door will be always open." promised Dr. Director. "However, my job takes a lot of time. I'd prefer if you'd be willing to work with an intermediary, however… I have in mind a high ranking GJ agent with considerable experience in Middleton."

"Who?" said Kim. "Not that Will Du, is he?". Even after working with Will, Kim wasn't comfortable with him. The boy was too 'by-the-book' for Kim's taste… with an unwillingness to improvise that was foreign to Kim's "Anything is possible" attitude.

"No… someone you're more familiar with." said Dr. Director, pushing a button on her desk.

Kim wondered who Dr. Director meant… as far as she knew, Dr. Director and Will Du were the only two GJ agents Kim had even spent significant time with.

"Attention!" a loud, familiar voice shouted. Reflexively, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable both jerked upwards, their spines stiffening. Shego, bemused, turned to look at the large-chested man entering the room.

"Good afternoon, Command Agent Barkin." said Dr. Director, smiling.

"A pleasure to see you again, Director." said Mr. Barkin, nodding to her.

Kim blinked in surprise. "Mr. Barkin is an agent?" she said. "Since when?"

"Since I left the military, Mrs. Possible." said Mr. Barkin. "And it's Command Agent Barkin to you, if you join with the GJ."

"Wait a minute, I thought you were a substitute teacher." said Ron.

"Negative." snapped Barkin. "Substitute teacher is only my cover identity, as well as part of my permanent assignment to Middleton. Apparently, you two do not realize that Middleton High is actually a covert advanced training facility to prepare people with… special skills. Skills that could benefit the world."

"My high school?" said Ron, startled.

"Yes, Stoppable." said Barkin. "Normally, none of you people of special interest would be informed before your twenty-first birthday."

"Whoa, HE'S on your list?" said Shego, pointing at Ron.

Dr. Director opened a desk drawer, pulled out a folder, and handed it to Command Agent Barkin. He opened the folder and glanced inside. "Ronald Stoppable. Potential recruit, Linguistics." Barkin read off calmly.

"The guy can't tell French from Swedish!" snapped Shego.

"And a salt-water fish couldn't tell the difference between the Atlantic and the Pacific." said Barkin. "Mr. Stoppable has been gifted with an incredible linguistic talent; after a brief period of exposure, he can understand and communicate in practically any language. So powerful is his gift that he can even learn non-human languages, such as naked mole rat and cockroach."

"There are others, of course" said Barkin. "Bonny Rockwaller: Field agent, group leader. Perfect field command temprament, along with a pragmatic nature that you, Mrs. Kim Possible, lack. Justine Flanner: Research and Development. Josh Mankey: Keen observation skills, he's marked for intelligence/infiltration. Spying. "

"What about me?" asked Kim.

"Kim Possible." said Barkin, glancing down at the folder. "Administration."

"Administration?" said Kim, confused.

"Red tape. Forms." explained Mr. Barkin. "You'd be amazed how much paper work saving the world can involve. Someone has to stay at her desk, filling out the forms, so that others… like Bonnie Rockwaller… can keep working in the field."

"There is NO way I'm a desk-jockey and Bonnie is a field agent!" said Kim.

Dr. Director cleared her throat. "Kim… Those files are only based on our personality assessments of you. Obviously, there is room for error. For now, I want you and your team… including Shego and Ron… to remain a team. A group of elite problem solvers. Command Agent Barkin will pass on assignments to you, which you can refuse if needed. He will also let you know what training and equipment we have for you."

"Well… ok." said Kim.

After finishing discussing details, including a salary package that had stunned Kim and which Shego considered barely adequate, the trio left Dr. Director's office.

Kim shook her head. "I still can't believe they wanted to put ME in administration."

"Well, you are good with numbers." pointed out Ron.

Kim glared at Ron.

"Relax, princess." said Shego. "Come on, we still have a victory party to enjoy."

"A party?" squeaked Rufus, poking his head up.

"Hey, great!" said Ron. "I can get Monique and we can…" he stopped, as he saw how Shego had slipped an arm around Kim and was now glaring at Ron. "Oh, wait… did you mean party as in 'Have some friends over' or party as in 'naked adult fun'?"

"Naked adult fun." said Shego, firmly.

"TMI!" said Ron, holding up his hands.

"Huh, Monique is really rubbing off on you." said Kim.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

In Dr. Director's office, Betty Director smiled. "My my… looks like Kim didn't like hearing she was slated for administration."

Barkin smiled back and asked, "With respect, ma'am, how did YOU react when you were told they had you marked for Administration?"

Dr. Director shrugged. "Screamed and told them they were out of their minds. Nobody explained that the directorship of Global Justice was the 'administration position' they had in mind."

"Well, if not telling you worked out,' said Mr. Barkin, with a smile. "I think Kim Possible can be kept in the dark for a while longer yet. I wouldn't want her to get a swelled head knowing we're grooming her to succeed you, in another twenty years or so."

"Be interesting how Shego will fit into that equation." said Dr. Director. "Anyway, on to other matters. Any more news of the Alpha-Three threat Fisk?"

"Still in hiding, ma'am." said Mr. Barkin. "We believe his main intention is to hide from D.N.Amy, but he's doing an excellent job eluding our search nets as well."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Senor Senior Sr. smiled reassuringly at the large woman in front of him. "Please, Amy… I may call you Amy, yes?". He waited for her brief nod, then continued. "Please, be assured that I and my colleagues plan to do nothing that will physically harm Monkey Fist. It is just that we have need for his… special abilities. Just as we have need for your abilities."

Gemini and Dr. Drakken watched, from behind a one-way window. "Bah, why is he flirting with her?" complained Dr. Drakken.

"Jealous?" asked Gemini, raising an eyebrow. "I seem to recall you having a brief… fling with the young lady."

Dr. Drakken growled. "Don't be ridiculous, Gemini. It was only a brief affair, where I made use of her genetic engineering knowledge for my own purposes. There was nothing between us. "

"Then relax, doctor." said Gemini, laying his cybernetic hand on Drakken's shoulder. "Calm yourself. D.N.Amy's abilities with genetics will prove quite useful for Project Ultimate Evil, as will Monkey Fist's involvement with our project. His **unwilling **involvement."

"That's another thing." snapped Dr. Drakken. "You haven't told me what D.N.Amy or Monkey Fist will be doing for this project of Senor Senior and yours."

"All will be revealed." said Gemini. "You just get busy with you De-juvinator and your cloning tank."

Dr. Drakken walked out, descending the stairs to his lab. Apparently, Gemini wasn't as well informed of Senor Senior Sr.'s plans as Dr. Drakken had thought. Senor Senior Sr. had Dr. Drakken create TWO clones from the human DNA sample Gemini's agents had provided. Who the DNA sample was from, Senor Senior Sr. had refused to say; only to tell Dr. Drakken that it was from a person with the greatest evil potential the Spanish gentleman had ever seen. Whoever the donor was, Gemini too seemed to believe the genetic source had great potential. One clone had served as the guinea pig for the De-Juvenator, aged by the device to about two and a half years old. The other clone would be age-accelerated to the age of twenty-one, with all the knowledge of evil and villainy the three super-villains could provide, along with the knowledge of Monkey kung-fu that Senor Senior Sr. planned to drain from Monkey Fist's brain.

With the perfectly genetically created, electronically trained super villain to lead them, Dr. Drakken knew that soon the Evil Brotherhood would rule supreme!

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Monkey Fist glanced around nervously in the empty temple. His loyal band of monkey ninjas followed him, each nervous for what may lay ahead. Police, or even Kim Possible, the monkeys were prepared to face. If D.N.Amy showed up, their half-monkey leader was on his own.

"Right." Monkey Fist said, taking an object off a pedestal. The object was made of silver metal, with small, precious jewels inset on it. The object was in the shape of an upside-down banana peel. "Once I have all three of the mystical Peels, I can gain ultimate slippery powers… I will become the Monkey King!"

"Eep eep?" asked one of the monkey-ninjas.

"No, no Timothy." said Monkey Fist, reassuringly. "There will be no Gorilla Queen, not once I am truly a-pealing."

The squad of monkey ninjas sighed in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Monkeying with the side-kick. Chapter 2 "He's a slippery little monkey…"

By: NoDrogs

_Story Six in the Small Possibilities Series._

_Kim Possible, Shego, Ron Stoppable, and other characters property of the Walt Disney corporation and used without permission. Other characters (Kasy Ann, Sheki Go, KIGO/Kimminator Mark One) are my not-so-original creations and may be used, as long as I get mentioned. In case you haven't read any of my other stories, this is a KIGO story, as in Kim and Shego in a relationship (married)._

"Mommy!"

Kim groaned. "One of your daughters wants you." murmured Shego, sleepily.

"They're your daughters, too." pointed out Kim, yawning.

"We 'greed." said Shego. "You're mommy, I'm mom."

The voice, which Kim recognized as Kasy's, came again. "Mommy!"

Kim muttered under her breath and got up. She shrugged a pink flannel robe over the thin, sea green night gown she was wearing and went to see what Kasy wanted.

Shego grinned and prepared to go back to sleep, when a beeping startled her.

"I don't believe this." muttered Shego, reaching past Kim's side of the bed to where the Kimmunicator sat, recharging.

"Shego here. This had better be important." Shego said.

"Hope I didn't disturb you two." came the voice of Dr. Betty Director. "We've just picked up Monty Fisk."

"Fisk... Fisk... Doesn't ring a bell." said Shego. "Try calling in the morning... when we're awake."

"Monty Fisk, a.k.a. Monkey Fist. A master of 'monkey kung fu', who has had himself genetically altered and attempted a variety of mystical rituals to gain power." said Dr. Director. "He also happens to be the arch foe of..."

"Let me guess... Kim Possible." said Shego. She shook her head. When she and Kim had been fighting, she had never realized how many enemies Kim had. If she'd known back then, Shego would have been jealous.

"Actually, Ron Stoppable." said Dr. Director. She sat back in her chair and smirked as she heard Shego spluttering in surprise. "Apparently, Mr. Stoppable interfered with one of Monkey Fist's first attempts to gain monkey power. Any way, with Team Possible back in action, I'm assigning you to cage the monkey. Coordinates being transmitted now."

"Great." grumbled Shego, putting the Kimmunicator down. "You know, the hours were a lot better when I was evil." she muttered.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim walked in, to find Shego pulling on a green and black suit. "I just got Kasy back to sleep!" said Kim. "What's up."

"Global Justice just spotted some guy named Monkey Foot." said Shego. She turned. "Zip me up?"

"You mean Monkey Fist?" said Kim, coming over and pulling the zipper tug up all the way. When Shego nodded, Kim asked. "Did you call Ron yet?"

"Oh yeah." said Shego. "Got a shock when MONIQUE answered the phone."

"Monique? I know she and Ron had been seeing each other a lot." commented Kim, changing into her own mission outfit. "Hope they're not moving too fast in their relationship."

"Kim, I got you PREGNANT before our first date." said Shego. "Somehow, I don't think we're in a position to complain. I dunno, Kim... First Ron has an arch-foe, and now he's got a sleep-in girl friend. Are you sure this is the right universe?"

"Hey, Ron's a lot more impressive than you give him credit for." said Kim.

"Ok... Monique and Ron are coming over, Monique's going to watch the kids." said Shego. "You go fix us some breakfast, I'll go warm up the Kimminator."

"Why do I have to make breakfast?" grumbled Kim. "I'm not the one who does 'the toaster trick'."

"True, but you're also not the one with a valid jet pilot's license." pointed out Shego.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Monique watched as the Kimminator took off. Kim and Shego had finally actually bought a house; probably the only three bedroom, two bathroom house in Middleton with a reinforced dojo and an oversized 'helipad' in the backyard (to accommodate the Kimminator in VTOL mode).

"Good luck, Ron... guys..." Monique whispered to herself.

"MOM-MIES!"

Monique sighed. Shego had taken off in full stealth mode... but apparently still not quietly enough. Monique went in to assure Kasy and Sheki that their mothers were going to be fine.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Course locked in." reported Shego, as she stepped out of the cockpit of the Kimminator. Kim and Ron were already sitting around a holographic projection of a very young teenage boy.

"Hey, Guys." said Wade, yawning.

"They get you up, also?" asked Kim, sympathetically.

"Oh, yeah." said Wade. "Probably since they don't really consider Monkey Fist a big enough threat to devote an 'adult' agent."

"I'd rather have you, anyway." said Kim. "What's up?"

Wade pressed some controls. The image of him shrunk, to allow a three-d image of a banana peel to appear.

"This is one of three mystic peels... supposedly, the three united had the magic to give someone total control over friction in his vicinity." said Wade.

"You're kidding, right?" said Shego. "I can't believe we're losing sleep over a guy who's obsessed with monkeys, bananas, and Ron here."

Wade frowned. "Shego, Monkey Fist is no joke. He's already managed to steal one of these peels. If he gets all three, the power could be used for unspeakable..."

"Monkeyshines?" suggested Ron.

"Evil." said Kim.

"Um, actually I was going to say monkeyshines." admitted Wade. "The legends say that the three peels were originally created by a trickster god. Making people slip around, or trip. But Monkey Fist is still a criminal, and still needs to go down."

"Fine. We take him down, we go back to bed." said Shego.

"Good plan." said Ron.

"After the three peels were taken from the trickster god, they were hidden in three temples." said Wade.

The banana peel vanished, replaced by a holographic reproduction of a ruined temple.

"Monkey Fist was seen entering this ruined temple." said Wade. "The image is based on multi-frequency satellite scans of the building. The banana is probably here...". A yellow dot appeared in the display, near the top. "And Monkey Fist is here.". A black dot appeared, surrounded by a few smaller dots. "He has his trained monkeys with him."

"You ok with that, Ron?" asked Kim.

"Kim, if I can handle the idea of you and Shego, I can handle a bunch of monkeys." said Ron, confidently.

"So we break in, take down his monkeys, then take Monkey Fist down also." said Shego. "What's the charge sheet on this guy, anyway?"

"Theft of archeological treasures mostly." said Wade. "He did jeopardize a major space mission one time."

"And turned me into a monkey." said Kim. When Shego glanced at her, Kim said defensively. "I got better."

Kigo's voice came over the intercom. "Prepare for deployment. I'm over the temple sight now, but there's no clear area large enough for me to land in."

"Ok, people." said Kim. "Time to drop in on Monkey Fist's party."

Armor panels on the underside of the Kimminator, designed to protect against extreme heat, slid back as the Kimminator hovered above the temple. Three high-tensile strength cords dropped from the Kimminator's underbelly. Shego, Kim, and Ron checked each other's harnesses before clipping onto the lines.

"Everyone ready?" Kim asked, over the multi-radio frequency headsets Global Justice had provided.

"Ready." answered Shego.

"I'm ready, let's go." said Ron.

"Keep your pants on, Stoppable." said Shego.

"Go!" said Kim, jumping through the hatch. An automated speed-brake, built into her harness, slowed her down a bit... enough so that she didn't have to worry about breaking bones, as long as she braced herself correctly.

Shego was down second, with Ron third. The trio unhooked from the cables and entered the temple.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Soon, the second peel of the puzzle shall be mine..." gloated Monkey Fist.

"Not so fast!" shouted Kim Possible.

"Ah. Kim Possible." said Monkey Fist, turning. "And you've brought the Monkey Master pretender with you."

"What did he call me?" demanded Shego.

"Me, Shego." said Ron. "I kinda got some of his monkey master mojo and he's still tweaked about it."

Kim glared at Monkey Fist. "As a duly authorized Global Justice agent, I'm placing you under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. Any..."

"Well, this is new." said Monkey Fist.

Shego sidled closer to Ron. "Um, he doesn't fling poo or anything like that when he gets upset, does he?"

"Uh... no, nothing like that." said Ron.

Kim finished reading the rights. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or option B?"

"For the sake of argument, what's option B?" said Monkey Fist.

"Me." said Shego, stepping forward. Her hand lit with glowing green flame.

"Oh, a light show? How amusing." said Monkey Fist. "Monkey ninjas, attack!"

The monkey ninjas obediently swarmed toward the trio. Shego pressed her hands together… a wide blast of plasma erupted from her hands, producing a wall of heat that smashes into the monkeys. Frightened, they turned tail and run. Realizing his troops were abandoning him, the man who would be monkey decided that a strategic withdrawal was in order.

"Wait for me!" yelled Monkey Fist, running for his life.

Shego stepped after him and then staggered. Concerned, Kim rushed up and grabbed her. "Are you ok, Shego?" Kim asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." said Shego. "Just that little wide-angle attack took a lot out of me…". Shego frowned. "What are you waiting for? After him, both of you!"

Kim glanced at Shego then obeyed, running in pursuit of Monkey Fist. Ron was right at her heels.

Shego sat on the ground, waiting for her body to recover from the powerful plasma-wave she had released.

Monkey Fist dashed out of the temple, running toward where his monkey minions were already piling into the back of a large off-road vehicle. He glanced up as a sudden shadow fell on both Monkey Fist and his vehicle.

An airplane, large enough to be a company jet but moving far too slowly, moved directly above Monkey Fist's car. A blast of green plasma shot from the underside of one wing, punching a hole all the way through the engine of the off road vehicle. "It's over!" shouted Kim, from where she had just exited the temple. "Surrender!"

Monkey Fist glanced around desperately. His defeat seemed inevitable…

"Kim!" cried Kigo, over Kim's Kimmunicator. "I'm picking up small, fast moving objects… Coming in, to the northwest!"

Kim turned, staring. About twenty men were flying in, wearing jet packs. Most of them pulled out blaster rifles and began spraying fire at Kim and Ron. Kim and Ron retreated back to the entrance of the temple as Kigo was forced to back up. Without a human pilot onboard to authorize it, Kigo was unable to open fire on a living target.

Two of the rocket-pack wearing men swooped down and grabbed a startled Monkey Fist, lifting him into the air. The remaining goons kept firing suppressing fire as the group flew off.

Shego rushed to the entrance of the temple, having heard weapons being fired. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Some flying goons grabbed Monkey Fist and he got away." said Kim.

"Don't worry, Kim… we'll get him next time. And he didn't get the banana peel, at least." said Ron.

"It's weird…" said Kim. "Since when does Monkey Fist use flying HUMAN goons?"

"Maybe he decided that flying monkeys just opened up too many Wizard of Oz jokes?" suggested Ron.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Ah, Lord Fisk. Welcome to my home." said Senor Senior Sr, stepping out on the pad as the squad of flying WEE agents finished landing. "I hope your journey was agreeable?"

"Preferable to a prison cell, but only slightly." said Monkey Fist. "While I appreciate the rescue, I can't help wondering why… trying to recruit me into your little triumvite of terror?"

"Let's just say you have something I want." said Senor Senior Sr, walking up to put a hand on Monkey Fist's shoulder. "But come, let me show you to your quarters."

The squad of agents marched to their barracks. They knew they only had a brief respite before, accompanied by a new set of Dr. Drakken's combat robots, they would be attacking a certain secret ninja school… to bring back a mystic sword.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Monkeying with the side-kick. Chapter 3 "Into the hands of the Supremely Evil One…"

By: NoDrogs

_Story Six in the Small Possibilities Series._

_Characters from the Kim Possible series are the property of the Walt Disney corporation and used without permission for non-profit reasons. Other characters (Kasy Ann, Sheki Go, KIGO/Kimminator Mark One) are my not-so-original creations and may be used, as long as I get mentioned. In case you haven't read any of my other stories, this is a KIGO story, as in Kim and Shego in a relationship (married)._

The Japanese Prime Minister stood and bowed. "Thank you, Sensei. Your services to the Japanese Branch of Global Justice once again has saved the world."

"It is my honor to serve." said Sensei, bowing back. "If my small part can… can…."

"Sensei!" Yori shouted, as she watched the old man who had taught her so much collapsed on the floor. The prime minister gasped in shock, the government officials gathered in the small office stunned into immobility. Yori alone moved, rushing to her fallen teacher. "The school…" he whispered. "The Lotus Blade… it is in danger."

Yori pulled a small cell phone from a hidden pocket. "We need immediate transport to the school." she snapped into it. "Priority, Lotus Blade!"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Ah, Montey!" said Senor Senior Sr, grinning happily. "Rested, I hope?"

Montey Fisk, aka Monkey Fist, looked arround the room. It was an underground chamber, obviously protected against many of the surveilence technologies used by Global Justice. Four metal chairs ringed a large glass table. Three of the chairs were occupied. The center chair, of course, held Senor Senior Sr. At Senor Senior Sr's right hand sat Gemini, smirking at the spindly, genetically modified super villian. At Senor Senior Sr's left sat Dr. Drakken. The blue skinned mad scientist looked different then the last time Monkey Fist had seen him. Dr. Drakken's eyes were bloodshot and his hands trembled, slightly, as he reached for his water glass.

"It's very important you're well rested, yes." said Dr. Drakken. "Very important."

Monkey Fist glanced at the empty chair. The position of the chair was odd; it sat a little removed from the other three, so that someone sitting in it could easily watch the other three. Behind it, stood what Monkey Fist assumed to be some sort of modern sculpture; a round cylinder, about seven feet high and four feet in diamater, made of some sort of shimmery, iridescent white material. Black cables and tubes were glued to the sides of the cylinder, glistening in the office lights, giving the sculpture an unsettling organic quality.

"Sit, Monkey Fist." said Gemini. "We have an offer for you. Our organization, you see, has need of your special talents."

Monkey Fist sat in the chair, examining the other three. "I see." he said. "While I am grateful for the rescue, I am still not convinced that I want to be a part of your group."

"Oh, we don't want YOU." said Senor Senior Sr.

Metal bands suddenly erupted from the chair Monkey Fist sat in, wrapping around his arms, legs, and chest. Before Monkey Fist could react, he was immobilized.

Monkey Fist strained against the metal restraints, but for all his knowledge of Monkey Kung-Fu was unable to escape.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "You said you needed my abilities, I assure you this is NOT the way to get them!"

"Oh, but it IS!" said Dr. Drakken, standing excitedly. From his dark black lab coat, he pulled an oversized remote control. When he pressed a button on it, the chair Monkey Fist sat imprisoned in began to move back toward what Monkey Fist was rapidly realizing was no simple piece of artwork.

"And now…" said Dr. Drakken, his finger posed over a bright red button on the remote."

"Hold it, doctor." said Senor Senior Sr. "You are forgetting something!"

Dr. Drakken blinked. "Let me check my notes…" he said, setting the remote down. He drew a yellow note pad from his coat. Several pages were covered in barely comprehensible words, numbers, and symbols. He scanned over his cryptic handwriting. "We have Monkey Fist… he's in the assimilation chair… he can't escape… he's completely at our mercy… of which we have none. What am I forgetting?"

"Doctor, doctor, doctor." said Senor Senior Sr, shaking his head. "What does EVERY super villain do, when they have someone completely at their mercy?"

"Explain their evil plan, of course." said Gemini. "Really, Drakken, I'd expect better of you."

"He's a villain, not a hero! We don't need to explain it to him!" said Drakken. He sighed, seeing the other two members of the group were clearly going to insist. "All right, all right, but make it snappy…. The S.E.O. is at a critical phase in his development."

"S.E.O?" demanded Monkey Fist. "What's going on? Release me, or suffer the wrath of the monkey king!"

"My dear Monkey Fist, we are creating the ultimate villain." said Senor Senior Sr. "The Supremely Evil One… or S.E.O., as our science friend here occasionally refers to him as."

"Your knowledge of Monkey kung fu, and your mystic monkey powers, will make a fine addition to our new leader." said Gemini.

"You're mad! Mad!" said Monkey Fist.

"Thank you!" chorused Gemini and Senor Senior Sr, in unison.

"May I get on with it?" asked Dr. Drakken. "I'd like this finished before the sword gets here."

"The sword?" said Monkey Fist. He gasped. "The Lotus Blade! You fiends! That sword is to be mine! Monkey mastery is mine, and deserves to be mine alone!"

"But now… it is ours." said Senor Senior Sr. "Push the button, Drakken."

Dr. Drakken frowned but obediently pressed the big, red button on the remote. Black tubes reached out, tentacle like, from the white cylinder and wrapped around Monkey Fist's bound body, in a sickening travesty of a loving embrace.

Monkey Fisk screamed in shear violation as he felt every drop of mystical monkey energy be drained from his body, every scrap of the anchient powers which he had worked so hard to obtain be latterly ripped away from him. At the same time, he could feel his mind being searched, the secrets of Monkey Kung-Fu being copied and given to whatever being was growing inside this tank.

After what seamed to Monkey Fist to be an eternity and fifteen minutes to the others, the black tentacles released Monkey Fisk. The once arrogant, aristocratic villain now lay slumped in his chair. Only his eyes, spread wide in sheer horror, or the occasional spasm revealed any sign of life.

"Monkey Fist? Are you in there? Yoo-hoo!" said Dr. Drakken.

Monkey Fist's lips moved… no sound coming forth, but shaping the word 'mad' once again.

"Did it work, doctor?" asked Senor Senior Sr., impatiently.

Dr. Drakken frowned, then went to the cylinder. The black tubes and cables twitched, moving away from Dr. Drakken to reveal a glowing computer screen. "Download complete, gentlemen. Our new Supremely Evil One has full mastery of Monkey Kung-Fu, the equal of our genetically modified friend here."

"And the mystical monkey energy?" demanded Senor Senior Sr.

Dr. Drakken shrugged. "We won't know for sure until the sword gets here, but all signs seem to indicate… success."

Senor Senior Sr. pressed a button on the table. "Clean up crew to the main chamber." he ordered. "We'll wait here for the sword. In the mean time, please take Montey Fisk down to D.N.Amy's quarters… her payment for her help with our little side project."

Dr. Drakken sat in his chair, taking another sip of water. "I'm worried we may be moving too fast. Making mistakes with the Supremely Evil One's training."

"Doctor, doctor…" said Senor Senior Sr. "Calm yourself. Everything is going perfectly. Perfectly."

The three sat in silence, Senor Senior Sr. and Gemini calmly and Dr. Drakken getting up and pacing every few minutes.

Finally, a World-wide Evil Empire agent rushed in. In his hands, he carried a metal sword. "We've returned. We lost half the squad to those ninjas, and the rest of us our pretty injured. Beg to report that…."

"Later!" said Gemini. "We have the sword. That is all that matters."

Reverently, as if taking part in some sacred ceremony, Senor Senior Sr. took the sword and carried it to the tank. Glistening, oily black tendrils extended from the sides of the tank, wrapping around the sword handle and taking it from Senor Senior Sr.

The three super-villians watched as the sword was held high in the air above them. The sword rippled, and then elongated. Instead of the smooth, classic appearance it had when it was brought into the room, the blade now serations running up one side, like the teeth of a saw. On the other side of the sword, jagged edges grew, seemingly random but clearly intended to inflict pain.

"Gentlemen!" said Senor Senior Sr, pulling a bottle of champagne from a hidden cooler. "To our boy!"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Hirotaka!" Yori cried, as she rushed through the ruins of the secret ninja high school. Sensei followed more slowly. Dozens of his trained students were scattered, fallen from where they had fought. They had fought bravely, using swords and chains and fists. Despite their dedication and training, they had fallen victim to ruthless men who had brought machine guns and flamethrowers to this sacred training site.

The defenders had not died alone; bodies of their attackers also scattered the ground. Sensei feared, though, that he and Yori were the only two living souls in the school. He found, to his surprise, he was only mostly right.

In the absence of both Yori and Sensei, it had fallen to Hirotaka to lead the school. Sensei found Hirotaka and Yori in the room where the Lotus Blade had been kept safe. Hirotaka was laying on the ground, his head resting in Yori's lap. His non-conventional leather jacket was ripped and torn by bullet fire, and Yori kneeled in a pool of Hirotaka's own blood, apparently unconcerned about what it was doing to her outfit. The bodies of dozens of attackers lay scattered around the room.

"Master… I have failed…" Hirotaka gasped. "There were too many of them, and they had no respect for the anchient ways."

"Rest… help is on the way." said Sensei. He reached out, trying to bend mystical energies to heal his badly wounded student. Much to Sensei's surprise, he felt Hirotaka reach out for the power; instead of using it to stay alive, Hiortaki used it to force his body to gasp out his last message to his teacher.

"They took the Lotus Blade, master. They said it would be given to… the supremely evil one." Hirotaka gasped. "They said they are unstoppable, now that they have the…"

"Have what, Hirotaka?" demanded Sensei. "The lotus blade?"

Hirotaka shook his head, slightly, and whispered his last words. Yori bent close to his lips, hearing them, then looked up at Sensei. Cradling Hirotaka's now dead body, she repeated his last words. "Sensei, the men said they now have… the Ron factor."


	4. Chapter 4

-1Monkeying with the side-kick. Chapter 4 "Too quiet…"

By: NoDrogs

_Story Six in the Small Possibilities Series._

_Kim Possible, Shego, Ron Stoppable, and other characters property of the Walt Disney corporation and used without permission. Other characters (Kasy Ann, Sheki Go, KIGO/Kimminator Mark One) are my not-so-original creations and may be used, as long as I get mentioned. In case you haven't read any of my other stories, this is a KIGO story, as in Kim and Shego in a relationship (married). The pillow fight scene inspired by HazuraSinner's pic at __www . deviantart . com / deviation / 33038771/_

Dr. Drakken paced the room, glancing occasionally at the Artitificial Advanced Development and Gestation Kid Appliance (AADGKA) unit in the center of the room. Inside, he knew, the Supremely Evil One would have reached an apparent physical age of early twenties and was now trained in a wide variety of tactics, science, and crime. Senor Senior Sr had announced that the S.E.O.'s development was complete, and it was finally time to unleash the S.E.O. on an unsuspecting world.

Dr. Drakken was eager to look upon the face of the new villain they had created, but several things marred his excitement. First was the fact that he still had no idea who the DNA donor was for the Supremely Evil One. Senor Senior Sr and Gemeni both vowed that the donor was the person with, in their opinion, the highest evil potential in the world. Since Dr. Drakken knew the sample hadn't come from him, he wondered who the donor was.

Second was the large, armored cage Gemeni was holding carefully. Inside was one of D.N.Amy's creations, a creature made to Senor Senior Sr's specifications. The size of a small housecat, it was a weasel-like animal with sleek, powerful muscles. It was hairless, revealing thick, heavy skin that looked like an armadillo's skin, and its heavily muscled jaws were filled with sharp, pointy fangs. "Why would the Supremely Evil One want THAT?" demanded Dr. Drakken.

"Every good… I meen bad super villain needs a companion." said Senor Senior Sr. "I had Junior, you had Shego, and Gemini had… well, I'm sure he had someone."

"Ah, Beta…" sighed Gemini. "Good times."

"Anyway, " said Senor Senior Sr. "We are wasting time. Is the Supremely Evil One ready to emerge?"

"Almost." said Dr. Drakken. "The enriched super-oxygenated fluid is almost done draining. Once it has, the cell will automatically open."

"Excellent." said Senor Senior Sr, picking up the Lotus Blade where it lay on a heavy cushion. The sword rippled, changing form at apparent random.

Dr. Drakken picked up a robe. "I still don't see why you two get to give the Supremely Evil One those cool gifts, and I just get to hand him a robe."

"Doctor, doctor…" said Senor Senior Sr. "You have already given the Supremely Evil One the gift of life. Surely, none of our trivial offerings can compete with that."

Before Dr. Drakken could answer, the AADGKA split open. A billowing cloud of smoke filled the room, as the figure contained within stepped forward. The smoke made details hard to distinguish, so that all Dr. Drakken could see was that the figure was male, with pale skin and yellow hair reaching almost to the floor. Dr. Drakken stepped forward, offering the black robe. The figure slipped his arms into the robe, then reached for the cushion Senor Senior Sr. was holding. The Lotus Blade seemed to tremble in fear as the figure picked up the sword.

Gemini gasped as the sword swished through the air, inches from Gemini's hands. The heavily armored cage was cleaved in two, the top falling to the ground.

The figure spoke his first words. "Come, Suffer."

The genetically modified creature leapt from the remants of his cage, landing on the figure's shoulder.

The Supremely Evil One and his new pet turned to Dr. Drakken as the smoke finally dissipated enough to allow Dr. Drakken to see.

"Gentlemen, I present…" said Senor Senior Sr. "The Supremely Evil One… Noir Goable!"

Dr. Drakken stared into the face of ultimate evil… and shrieked like a little girl.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Kim Possible sat at the kitchen table. In front of her sat a Global Justice issue lap top, connected via USB-4 cables to her Kimmunicator and to Shego's In-Terror-Net computer.

The In-Terror-Net computer, one of the few things Shego had kept after being a villain, was not as useful as it once had been. At it's hey-day, the In-terror-net had been where super-villains had discussed their world shattering plots, posted ads for various tools and personnel, and bragged about what they would do next. Now, with it being common knowledge that both Kim Possible and Dr Director (using her brother's ID) had access to the In-Terror-Net, it had become little more then a message board for spam, flames, and… ok, ok, bragging about what each super-villain would do next.

Tonight, despite prolonged searches through Global Justice's intelligence reports, the In-Terror-Net, and world news, there still seemed to be no sign of super-criminal activity.

This worried Kim, deeply. In her experience, when ever this many super-villains were quiet, it meant they were working together… and on something big. The longer the calm before the storm, the worse the eventual storm would be. "It's quiet." she said to herself. "Too quiet."

Several thumps and high pitched giggles interrupted her concentration. "So much for quiet." Kim sighed, as she headed for the stairs toward the twins' bedroom.

Kim Possible pushed open the door to Kasy and Sheki's bedroom, fighting to keep a stern expression on her face. The noises stopped, the two pale green skinned girls looking guiltily at Kim. They were adorable, dressed in matching pink pajamas.

"Ok, what's going on here?" asked Kim, rhetoricly. It was obvious that Sheki had just bonked her sister on the head with a pillow, just as it was obvious that Kasy had been about to counter swing.

"She started it!" both girls said at once, pointing toward… Shego.

Kim's gaze turned to Shego. The tall ex-thief was clad in a pair of bright red pajamas, and holding a pillow of her own. "Hi, Kimmy…" said Shego. "Have I mentioned how cute you look when you're mad?"

Kim rolled her eyes, having to fight down the urge to smile. "Shego… it's past the twins' bed time. "

"Yours too." said Shego.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kim.

"Kim, you've been staying up late every night this week." said Shego. "I've had to tuck them in every evening, because you were busy data searching." Shego stood up and moved toward her wife, the mother of their children. "Come on… forget the data search. Let's ALL go to bed."

"Shego… Monkey Fist is out there, somewhere." said Kim. "So is D.N.Amy, Senor Senior Sr., Dr. Drakken, and Gemini."

Shego took Kim in her arms. This close, she could see signs of fatigue. Only someone who knew Kim as well as Shego did could spot them, but Shego knew that Kim was burning herself out with her constant search for clues. "Pumpkin, Global Justice has dozens of agents, working rround the clock looking for the bad guys. They'll find Monkey Fist and the others. But when they do, you need to be rested and ready to kick bad guy butt."

Kim leaned a little against Shego's chest. She felt the taller woman's arms squeeze a little tight arround her body, protectively. "Maybe you're right." admitted Kim. "I suppose I have been working a bit too hard."

"A bit?" said Kasy. Sheki quickly tried to hush her twin sibling, but Kasy didn't seem to notice her sister's blandishments. "Mommy, yesterday morning we found you asleep at the keyboard!"

Kim blushed.

"Come on, hero… Let's go to bed." said Shego. "All of us." she added, with a pointed stare at Kasy.

"You really think I'm a hero?" said Kim, as the two women walked to the bedroom they shared.

"Of course." said Shego. She grinned. "The hero always gets the girl, right?"

Kim giggled at the shared joke. "Right." she said.

"Come on, it's late." said Shego. "Most people go to sleep now."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Most guys go to sleep now." commented Monique, snuggling close to Ron. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Ron stroked a hand lovingly over Monique's darker skin. "I'm not most guys." he said, his voice still hoarse with passion. "If there's anything I've learned as part of Team Possible, it's the importance of stamina."

Monique smiled. "So, what else did you learn as part of Team Possible?" she asked, giving a seductive wiggle.

The doorbell suddenly rang, causing both young adults to flinch at the sudden intrusion of the outside world.

"I learned that real life is what happens when you're making plans." said Ron, wryly.

"Come on, lover…" said Monique. "Let's just ignore them and HTL hope they leave."

The door bell rang again, this time followed by knocking.

"Doesn't sound like they are." said Ron, regretfully. He stood, pulling on a robe. "It might be something important."

"If it's going to interrupt our bed-time, it better darn well be." grumbled Monique, getting a robe and putting it on herself. "If it's a Fire fly scout trying to sell cookies, I'm going to tell her where she can shove those cookies."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." called Ron, as the pounding on the door grew louder. He opened the door, and his eyes went wide in surprise. "Yori?"

The young Japanese woman was dressed in a black ninja robe. Before Ron could say another word, Yori whipped out one of her razor sharp metal fans and pressed the sharp edge to Ron's throat. Ron backed up, only to have Yori follow him inside, her eyes cold with menace.

"Ron-Sa… no. Ron." she said, her voice harsh. "Why have you stolen the Lotus Blade?"

Ron swallowed nervously. Something about the tension in Yori's body, the way she stared at him as if he had betrayed her, made it clear that this was the closest he had ever been to death. "Yori… I promise, I don't know what you're talking about." he said. "I haven't seen the Lotus Blade since we fought together with Monkey Fist."

"Liar!" snarled Yori. "Sensei is linked to the Lotus Blade, or did you not know that? Not linked as you or Monkey Fist, but linked… and he says he feels you hold it, staining it with your foulness…"

"If you don't put those metal blade things down." said Monique, standing to the side. "The only thing that's going to get stained is our carpet with your blood."

Yori and Ron turned slightly to look at Monique. Monique was still dressed in a bright red robe, but now had a large pistol out and pointed at Yori. From the way Monique held it, it was clear she knew how to use the gun, and was prepared to fire.

Yori's right hand held one of her bladed fans close to Ron's throat, holding him pinned against the wall. Her other hand flicked out, sending another metal fan flying through the air. Monique jerked back as the fan effortlessly sliced Monique's gun in half, then the fan embedded itself halfway into the wall next to Monique.

"Yori!" said Ron. "I SWEAR I have no idea what's going on here! I swear!"

Yori hesitated, turning to stare into Ron's eyes. Ron desperately willed for Yori to believe him.

Yori hesitated, then spoke. "Do you still have Rufus-san?"

Ron nodded, not necessarily a good idea when a razor-sharp edge is held close to your throat.

"Sensei did not sense Rufus-san near the Lotus Blade." said Yori. "As an animal, he can not hide corruption. If he is corrupted, as Sensei senses in you, then I will be able to tell."

Ron pointed to the kitchen. "He's in there. Asleep."

Yori moved so she could watch Ron, Monique, and the kitchen door. "Call him. Do not attempt any tricks, or to escape. Even with the Lotus Blade, you can not stop me from killing at least one of you if I need to."

Ron licked his lips. "Rufus!" he called, loud enough to wake the slumbering mole rat. "I need you!"

Rufus pushed the kitchen door open. He had been sleeping there because it was warm and to offer Ron and Monique some privacy. He squeaked happily at seeing Yori, then eaped as he saw that she was holding a weapon at Ron's throat.

"Rufus-san." said Yori. "The Lotus Blade was stolen from our school, by a group of men wearing flying packs. Sensei senses the blade is now in the hands of Ron… but a Ron tainted by a foulness, an evil so strong that Sensei says that even after feeling it he finds it hard to believe that it is Ron. Now, Ron says he does not have the Lotus Blade. What is the truth?"

Rufus began squeaking and yipping, talking in his high-speed version of English. Monique found herself unable to understand more then one or two words in the torrent, but both Ron and Yori seemed able to have no difficulty in listening to what the naked mole-rat said.

When Rufus stopped speaking, Yori took a step back from Ron. "Something here is clearly wrong." she said.

"No shit!" snapped Monique. "You're holding a weapon to MY boyfriend's neck, and keep babbling about some stupid flower knife!"

"The Lotus Blade is much more then just a knife." said Yori. "In the hands of the wrong individual, it is a weapon of near infinite destructive capability, and virtually unstoppable."

Ron nodded. "Look, Yori. Let's go to Sensei and figure out what is going on."

"There is wisdom in that." said Yori. "Up close, Sensei will be able to discern the truth about you. Rufus claims you have not gone bad, and I can sense no deception in either him or you. While a human could deceive me, an animal should not be able to. "

"Let me call Kim, and tell her we're headed for Japan." said Ron, moving to the phone.

Yori shook her head. "No. I am still not convinced that you are not at fault. If it is necessary to kill you, Kim will act to protect you and perhaps give you a chance to escape. Also, Kim is now associated with the super-criminal Shego."

"Former super-criminal, and they're married." said Ron.

"Kim and Shego will NOT come with us." said Yori, firmly. "This is a matter of honor between my clan and you, Ron Stoppable. No one else."

"You're not taking my boyfriend!" said Monique. "Not without me, at least."

"Very well." said Yori. "You three, counting Rufus. But no one else. Call Kim and tell her you are going, but not where. I will be listening."

Ron picked up the phone.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Shego hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" murmered Kim sleepily.

"Oh, Buffoon boy." said Shego, lightly. Kim pouted cutely and pinched Shego gently at Shego's mocking name for Ron. "Ok, ok, it was Ron. Apparently, he and Monique are going on a vacation. Ron said he had something to do."

"Hope he and Monique have fun." murmured Kim, then went back to sleep.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"I don't believe this!" said Monique.

"It is true, Monique-san." said Yori.

Ron nodded. "Yup. Monkey magic, the secret ninja school, the Lotus Blade…"

"Not that." said Monique. She waved a hand at the elegantly furnished private jet they were in. "I can't believe your school can afford this! It's bigger then the Kimminator! Middleton High never had anything like this!"

"Ah, yes." said Ron. "The riddle that is secret ninjas. Truly, a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a crunchy corn shell."

Rufus nodded agreement.

"The riddle we want to answer is…" said Yori. "Where is the Lotus Blade? By now, it could be transformed into a terrible weapon of imaginative destructive potential."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

The Supreme Evil One toyed with a small, metal letter opener. A moment ago, it had been a sword, a beam rifle, and then a pair of nun-chucks. This current form amused him.

Gemini cleared his throat. "My WEE agents have finished advanced training with Dr. Drakken's new synthodrones. Senor Senior Sr. says that his factories can have the new army of robots ready in three weeks."

"And Dr. Drakken?" asked the Supreme Evil One.

"Still not… recovered, after witnessing your arrival." admitted Gemini. "Apperently, he was startled by the person we chose as the genetic donor."

"Yes." agreed the Supremely Evil One. He placed the Lotus Blade/letter opener on the desk, and then began stroking the pet in his lap. "I'm just full of surprises."

"Sir?" said Gemini. "About your plans for dealing with Kim Possible and Shego… um, what ARE your plans?"

"In due time, Gemini." said the Supremely Evil One. "In due time. I must meditate now. On the way out, tell my private chef to begin preparing my dinner."

"Yes sir." said Gemini. "What would you like?"

"Anything except Mexican." said the Supremely Evil One. He stroked the hairless body of his pet, watching coldly as Gemini backed out of the room.

The Supremely Evil One glanced at his reflection in a mirror. He had used the Lotus Blade to chop off his hair, giving himself the first haircut of his life. His skin had an unhealthy-looking pallor, due to only recently being exposed to sunlight. A black, thin leather cat-suit clung tight to his body, exposing his compact, sinewy musculature. Metal spikes decorated the outfit, glistening in the dimly lit room. "No one understands us, Suffer. No one." he commented.

The saber-fanged, genetically engineered mole rat in the Supremely Evil One's lap growled.

"True… true." said the Supremely Evil One. "If anyone DID understand us, we'd have to kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

Monkeying with the side-kick. Chapter 5

"Noir Goable's DNA Buddy"

By: NoDrogsStory Six in the Small Possibilities Series.

Kim Possible, Shego, Ron Stoppable, and other characters property of the Walt Disney corporation and used without permission. Other characters (Kasy Ann, Sheki Go, KIGO/Kimminator Mark One, Noir Goable/The Supremely Evil One, and Suffer) are my not-so-original creations and may be used, as long as I get mentioned.

Note: Sorry to take so long with this chapter. In this chapter, we reveal who the DNA Donor for Noir Goable is. If you're surprised… you haven't been paying attention to the clues.

Ron gasped as he crossed the bridge to the Secret Ninja High School. From his previous trips, he expected to see students hard at work, training. However, he saw only a few people in the complex, many wearing bandages but all wearing black arm bands. There was a tangible pall of gloom and sorrow over the once busy school.

"What happened here?" he gasped.

"Your agents." said Yori, bitterly. The martial artist was obviously still not fully convinced of Ron's innocence. "They killed many of the staff and students, including my fiance, Hirotaka."

"Yori, this is not my fault!" said Ron.

"Only three beings on the planet could command the Lotus Blade, Ron." said Yori coldly. "If it was in the hands of Monkey Fist, Sensei would know. He says the hands he feels on it… are yours."

"Well he's wrong!" said Ron. "Monique can vouch for me… right Monique?"

"Trust me, he hasn't touched this Lotus Blade." said Monique. "The only place he doesn't cut himself on a knife is in the kitchen."

"Thanks Monique… I think." said Ron.

"We are here." said Yori. She opened a door.

The room was dimly lit, with wrecked furniture hastily pushed to the side. Sensei was lying on a low bed, his ancient form seeming withered, as if a dark force was draining the life energy from him. He looked up and shuddered at the sight of Ron.

"Have you come back, then, to finish the destruction you have started?" he demanded.

"Sensei!" said Ron, shocked. He stepped into the room, kneeling at the old man's bed. His hands reached out, clasping one of Sensei's. "I swear, I did NOT do this… any of this!"

Sensei stared into Ron's eyes… time seemed to freeze for the two, as Sensei seemed to be staring into the very depths of Ron's soul.

Finally, the old man blinked and laid back. "I… I do not understand. Ron-san… the one who has taken the Lotus Blade… he is the darkest, most corrupt soul I have ever felt… but except for the evil inside him, he feels just like you. It is as if you are two halves of the same coin… or two coins, identical, excepts one is scarred… so horribly, horribly scarred…."

"Rest now, Sensei." said Yori.

"Scarred…" Sensei mumbled again, even as he fell into a deep, exhausted slumber.

Yori turned to look at Ron. "I… I have never known Sensei to be mistaken. Something is DEEPLY wrong here."

"Yeah, you threatened to kill my boyfriend for something he didn't do!" said Monique. "He, me, and MAF demand an apology!"

"MAF?" asked Yori, in confusion.

"My aching feet! Couldn't you guys install a ski-lift, or an elevator, or SOMETHING?" snapped Monique.

Yori bowed deeply to Monique. "My deepest apologies, Monique-San, and Ron-San. I must obviously seek elsewhere for the true despoiler of the Lotus Blade."

"Who actually took it? Did anyone see?" asked Ron.

"We have security video footage." admitted Yori. "It shows the agents taking it."

"I haven't seen any cameras." said Monique.

"They're ninjas, Monique." said Ron. "Hiding is what they do best."

Yori led them to a small, elegantly decorated room. The lid of a wooden box, when hinged upright, turned out to be a flat screen monitor. She pressed on what appeared to be decorative wood carvings, and an image appeared on the screen. Several men, with jetpacks, descended onto the school.

"Monkey fist!" snarled Ron, recognizing the agents who had rescued Monkey Fist. "Those men are working for Monkey Fist, I know it! He must have found some way to fool Sensei, to make Sensei think I was the one to take it!"

"I do not understood how he could have, Ron-san…" said Yori. "But you are undoubtedly correct."

"Do we call in Kim and Shego?" asked Monique.

"No." said Ron. "Monkey Fist is MINE!"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Yoo-hoo…. Monkey-Poo!"

Montey Fisk groaned, slumped on a mat of palm fronts. The tropical island he had been abandoned on would have been considered by many to be a paradise. For Montey, two things made it an unending, horrible purgatory…

The first was coming now, dressed in an outfit she thought was fetching, made from two coconut halves and leaves. Considering it was worn by a body covered in thick, gray fur, the outfit made absolutely no sense.

"Aw, still grumpy wumpy, Monkey Fist?" asked D.N.Amy, concerned.

"Don't call me that!" said Monty Fisk. "I am no longer Monkey Fist. They have taken it away… all my monkey magic, they've copied all of my knowledge of monkey kung fu… What do I have left? My gods, WHAT… DO… I… HAVE… LEFT?"

"You still have me, Monty-Wonty-Pudding-Pie!" D.N.Amy said, her large arms picking up the smaller villain and cuddling him to her bosom.

Birds all over the island exploded in panicked flight in response to Monty Fisk's scream of anguish.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Monique stared, impressed. She had seen Ron, several times, preparing for a mission. This was the first time, though, she had seen him set aside his usual buffoonery and jokes to become totally serious and centered. Monique had often wondered if Ron was holding Kim back. This was the fist time that Monique had asked herself… was Kim holding Ron back?

Ron was dressed in a white robe, his dirty-blonde hair held back by a white headband. Several Japanese ideograms were painted on the headband, in elegant flowing script. After tying his headband on, Ron had tied, with great ceremony, an identical (but smaller) headband around Rufus's head. Yori had then led the three of them (Ron, Rufus, and Monique) into a high-tech underground command center that seemed to be the antithesis of the traditional ninja school above them.

In the center of the room was a holographic projector, displaying a three-dimensional model of the Earth. Facing the globe was a complex computer console, which Yori sat down at. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, logging onto the Global Justice computer surveillance network. Monitors surrounding the room flashed, displaying hieroglyphics, numbers, and complex diagrams as the latest reports were cross referenced and indexed.

"Monkey Fist is a master of stealth and hiding." said Yori. "He has apparently found some way to deceive Sensei's mystical abilities. I'm afraid that Global Justices spy systems are much more easily foiled."

"He has minions now." said Ron, staring at the globe. "Human ones. Those will not be as obedient… or as easily hidden… as monkeys. Cross reference for those flying packs."

Yori typed quickly. Video footage from the school attack flickered on various screens. Under Yori's control, the computers under the ninja school analyzed hundreds of different possibilities. "They appear to be a hybrid design, based both on the rocket packed used by Hench Co and by Kim Possible and yourself." she reported. "Based on color analysis of the flames, in addition to the exhaust fumes, they are using a slightly modified form of jet fuel. We can trace them in use, but once the agents are on the ground, finding them will not be easy."

"I just need one." said Ron, coldly. He flexed his hands. "Just find me one."

"I shall strive my best, Ron-san." said Yori.

Monique looked down at Rufus. "Can you believe this?" she asked the mole rat, softly. Rufus merely shrugged.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Worthless! Useless!" snarled Noir Goable. The Lotus Blade slashed out, destroying one of Doctor Drakken's latest creations. "I want a machine that can conquer armies, not these…. Play toys!"

Dr. Drakken flinched. The Cyber Divider Spider had been his latest creation. In theory, a squad of the artificial arachnids would have annihilated any army anywhere… and the young clone, armed with a single ancient weapon, had turned it into so much junk in the time it would take Dr. Drakken to blow his nose.

The clone panted, standing in the wreckage. His hair was long, reaching to his waist. The very tips of the hair were jet black, a side effect of the accelerated aging, but the rest of his hair was yellowish-blonde. Today, he was clad in only a pair of black leather pants, his torso exposed; showing tightly corded muscles and a physique that showed not a single excess ounce of weight. The face was familiar…. Far too familiar… but instead of the goofy grin or nervous stammer Dr. Drakken was used to seeing, this face was drawn in only cold, harsh scorn.

"Do BETTER." snapped Noir, and turned. Suffer, where he had been sitting in the corner, leapt from the ground and easily landed on Noir's shoulder. The young man's steps never faltered, easily adjusting in mid stride to the genetically engineered creature's weight. He paused at the doorway. In a voice of mocking scorn, Noir said "I thought you were supposed to be the best."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"We're the best! Woo-hoo!" said Pi. He lifted up the coveted 'Flying Minions of the year' award, which had a tiny winged monkey on the top of it. "Eat our smoke trail, Dementor's dudes!"

The four agents of the Worldwide Evil Empire Flying Minion Team (Pi, Rho, Eta, and Karma) had been celebrating their recent victory by consuming drinks even more high-proof then their jet-pack fuel. As a result, the four were unprepared at what they found when they entered their darkened hotel room.

Pi felt a pair of two strong hands grabbing the front of his uniform, then was thrown head-first into a nearby wall. Rho was next, a leg sweep sending him falling down. His assailant, yellowish hair barely visible in the dim light, then knelt down and bounced Rho's head, hard, against the room's tiled floor.

Eta and Karma found themselves looking at a razor-sharp metal fan and a semi-automatic pistol, respectively. The fact that the weapons were being wielded by two females did not increase their confidence.

"I only need one of you goons… alive." said the blonde-haired figure, rising. Eta gasped in fear, just as the oriental looking woman holding the fan reached out for his neck. Eta slumped unconscious to the ground.

"Su-supremely evil…" squeaked Carma, then sighed in relief as he saw the mole rat scampering to the blonde figure. There was no sign of saber-tooth fangs, so this wasn't Noir Goable… it was the unwitting DNA donor, Ron Stoppable.

Ron stepped toward Karma. "Good. Bad. I'm the one with the questions."

"I know nothing! Nothing!" exclaimed Karma.

-five minutes later-

"We left Monkey Fist and D.N.Amy in the middle of the island, with enough supplies to last them the rest of their life." babbled Karma. "You got the coordinates, right?"

"Yes." said Yori. "You have been most cooperative."

"And… you won't tell my boss how you got the information?" said Karma.

"Our lips are sealed." said Monique. "Now, say good night, Gracie."

"My name isn't Gracie, it's…" said Karma. He was interrupted by Monique slamming the butt of her pistol against the back of the goon's head. He slumped unconscious, joining his three fellow henchmen.

"That was incredible!" said Yori. "Such menace projected." Yori turned to Monique. "I got chills looking at his eyes. How about you?"

"Oh yeah." said Monique. "And that voice…. I couldn't hear what he said to that guy, but I was terrified."

"Yeah, Rufus can be one scary dude." agreed Ron.

"Thank'ya, Thank'ya." squeaked Rufus.

"To… the ninja plane!" cried Yori.


	6. Chapter 6

"Monkeying with the Sidekick" - Chapter 6

Kim Possible and associated characters property of Disney and used without permission.

Noir Goable, Suffer, Sheki Go Possible, and Kasy Ann Possible are my creations and may be used as long as I get mentioned.

Warning: Rough draft, Last scene in this chapter is not for the squeamish.

Notes: Ok, getting into the final chapters. The stage is set for the show down with the Supremely Evil One.

* * *

Three figures floated down from the sky, held aloft by black dyed parachutes. Two of them landed silently, releasing the parachutes with practice ease. The third landed off balance, falling onto her rear as she tried franticly to disengage the chute.

"Here, Monique, let me help you with that." said Ron, going over to help his girlfriend up off the ground.

"We must be quiet." warned Yori. "There is no telling what Monkey Fist will do when he finds us."

"Too late!" squeaked Rufus, from where he was perched on Ron's shoulder. The mole rat pointed at the jungle foliage surrounding the group. A disheveled Monty Fisk could be seen, rushing through the brush… his arms outstretched, his eyes fixed on Ron's face.

"Get ready!" snapped Ron, as Fisk rushed into the clearing. Ron braced himself, dropping into a practiced combat stance… mentally prepared for anything Monty might due. Yori moved into a similar pose, while Monique pulled her gun from her holster.

Monty ignored the two woman, wrapping his arms around Ron. "You've come to rescue me from this deserted, jungle paradise and take me to a lonely, dim cell! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

'Ok…' thought Ron. 'Prepared for anything but that…'. Ron brought his forearms in between him and the long-limbed simian villain, then pushed out… breaking Monty's grip on him. "What's the deal, Monkey Fist?" Ron snarled. "Where's the Lotus Blade?"

"They took it!" said Monty. "They took it, along with every drop of monkey magic that flowed in my veins! All to create their 'Supremely Evil One'."

"Who's they?" said Ron. "And what's this 'Supremely Evil One'?"

"I'll tell you… I'll tell you everything." promised Monty. "Just please…. When you're done… get me OFF THIS ISLAND!"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Kim crouched, her eyes on her opponent. She had never watched more closely for another person's moves; not even in her most intense fights with Shego. She needed to see every nuance, to be able to spot the slightest weakness or mistake her foe might make.

Sheki spun, her foot raising up in the air to smack firmly against one of the padded mitts Kim was wearing on her hands. Kim's hand moved back, easily absorbing the force from the pre-scholar's body. "Good, Sheki! Good!" said Kim encouragingly, from where she knelt on the floor. "Now, try the spin kick with your other foot… remember to bring your head into position fast, so you can keep watching your opponent."

A few feet away, on the other side of the dojo, Kasy and Shego watched. Both were sitting in lotus position, Kasy watching Shego to make sure she was in the right position. "Why we learning to kick when we can pwasma punch?" lisped the young green - skinned redhead.

"Plasma punches pack a lot of energy, but not against someone shielded against plasma attacks." explained Shego. "Also, what if your in a room with explosive gasses? Lighting up a punch might mean causing the whole room to explode."

"Big boom!" said Kasy, then giggled at the image.

"Bad boom." said Kim. "It's always good to have different options." Kim's arm bent slightly, as Sheki drove her left foot as hard as she could against Kim's right hand. "Good work, Sheki. Ok, Kasy, your turn."

Kasy eagerly scrambled up as Sheki moved to sit with her mother.

Sheki looked up at Shego; the young girl, with her dark hair and matching skin tones, looked like a smaller copy of the once notorious thief. "What do you think Unka Ron is doin'?"

"Oh, I'm sure he and aunt Monique are getting ready to fight bad guys, in their own way." said Shego.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Monique kept turning her head, looking at first her boyfriend and then at the man who had once been her boyfriend's arch nemesis. As Monty poured out his story, of what the Evil Brotherhood had done to him and what D.N.Amy had told him of their plans.

With each word, each syllable, Ron's face grew more serious and determined. Kneeling on the ground as he listened, he began to flex his hands, as if already preparing for the fight of his life. On Ron's shoulder, Rufus tensed also, his diminutive mole-rat body coiling up as if in readiness for immediate mortal conflict.

"This is… the greatest evil I have ever head of." said Yori, as Monty finished. "To take one man's very genes, and another man's knowledge…to steal that which makes a man a man, to create a being… how warped, how twisted that being must be."

"And it's wearing my face." snarled Ron. "I cannot let this abomination pass."

"Ron-san." said Yori. "I will contact Global Justice, and Kim. Together, we will all defeat him and the Evil Brotherhood that created him."

"No." said Ron. "Don't call Kim. Don't call anyone else." . His eyes narrowed. "This is my mission. My… 'honor'." Ron turned to stare at Yori. "Don't call anyone."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Dr. Drakken paced the narrow confines of his lab, his hands shaking with the after-effects of stress and caffeine… far too much stress and caffeine. The Supremely Evil One had been pushing him, taunting him for days now… always with that horrible, horrible mocking face. No more! Dr. Drakken could take no more of it!

'Somebody has to do something about this', decided Dr. Drakken. 'I'll show that genetically created buffoon copy who he's dealing with! That insignificant little pipsqueak will rue the day he crossed paths with Doctor Drakken!'

Dr. Drakken moved over to his private communication console, activating it. Yes! A man had to do what a man had to do; a man had to find and face his fears! Nothing Noir Goable could do could stop Dr. Drakken now… as long as Noir didn't find out, that is.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

The vid phone in Kim's house rang as Kim was sitting her twin daughters at the table. Shego was in the kitchen, busy cooking; while Shego wasn't the master chef Ron was, she was still a better cook then Kim.

"I'll get it!" called Kim. "You two stay still, ok?"

"Ok, mom!" promised Kasy. Sheki was busy picking up a plastic spoon and form, examining them.

Kim activated the vid phone screen. "Hey, Wade. What's up?" she asked, as the programmer's face filled the screen.

"You'll never guess who's calling." said Wade, then pushed a button on his keyboard. His picture winked out, replaced by that of…

"Dr. Drakken!" gasped Kim.

"Hello! Hello! Is this thing on?" demanded Dr. Drakken. "Ah, Kim Possible."

"Drakken." snarled Shego, coming in. A white apron covered her catsuit, and a pink oven mitt covered the hand she was using to hold a pan of scrambled eggs. Despite the homey accouterments, her face made it clear she was in no mood to be trifled with.

"Ah, and Shego. Good, you're both there." said Dr. Drakken. His eyes flickered back and forth in relief. "I seem to need a little, ah…. Help."

"Why should we help you?" said Shego. "In case you've forgotten, I don't work for you anymore."

"Yeah, and I never worked for you!" said Kim. "Well, except for that one time, and that was when I was being mind-controlled…"

"Kim! Focus." said Shego.

"And there was the time Dr. Drakken had swapped bodies, and…. Oh, right." said Kim, snapping out of her remembrance. "Why should we help you?"

"Because of what Gemini and Senor Senior Sr. have created!" said Dr. Drakken. "Oh, and me too… but I didn't know what they intended to create! I swear it! The horror! The horror!"

"Dr. D!" said Shego. "You've been hitting the caffeine pills again, haven't you?"

"Of course not!" snapped Dr. Drakken angrily. "It's just the horror…. The horror!"

"Yeah, yeah, we got that part." said Shego. "We want details now."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

It had been a long and painful tale for Dr. Drakken to relate. How the mighty had fallen; he, once (the employer of) the most feared person of Earth, to being the much abused servant of what was, at least partially, his creation.

"And that's…" said Dr. Drakken. He paused, staring at the video screen. "SHEGO!"

Kim, startled, turned around. Her wife was sitting at the kitchen table, filing her nails. "Hmm?" said Shego. "Oh, sorry… is Dr. D finished?"

"He's going to be." said Kim, darkly.

On the vid link, Dr. Drakken gulped nervously.

Kim turned off the com-set, then began to pace. "Now that we know the location of their secret base, we have to plan the assault. Get equipment. Get the Kiminator prepped. And get the most important thing of all, the crucial element for success."

"What's that?" asked Shego.

"A babysitter. Monique and Ron are still on vacation, remember?"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"I'm going to need a vacation after this!" said Monique. "You two are crazy!"

"Come on, Monique… it's the only way for the plane to get us off the island." said Ron, releasing a large helium-filled weather balloon. A tough, lightweight rope ran from the balloon to a harness Ron was wearing… then to a similar harness on Monique… and finally to Yori.

"Once we have defeated the Supremely Evil One, we will send the authorities to arrest you." said Yori, speaking to Monty Fisk. "You will spend the rest of your life in jail, for the crimes you have committed."

"Just as long as it's away from her." said Monty, shivering.

"Ok, here comes the plane." said Ron, seeing the Ninja School plane diving toward the balloon he had just released. "Get ready."

A special attachment on the front of the plane connected with the rope dangling under the balloon, snatching it up. Ron, then Monique, then finally Yori were pulled off the ground by the airplane's momentum, dangling under it.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Dr. Drakken turned from his communication terminal. "At last…. That copy of the buffoon will get what's coming to him."

"At last, doctor… you finally grew a spine."

Dr. Drakken shrieked like a little girl, spinning to face the corner the voice had come from.

Noir Goable stepped from the shadows, a black cape swirling over his shoulders. Today, he was glad in a matte black body stocking, that had allowed him to hide in the darkness. Suffer, his pet saber-toothed mole-rat, poked his massively fanged head from under the edge of the cape, staring at Dr. Drakken.

"I've been waiting for days for you to finally get enough gumption to turn your coat, doctor." said Noir. "Tormenting you, belittling you… All so you'd call up your former sidekick and former arch-enemy, and beg them to come rescue you. Why should I go to the trouble of hunting down Kim Possible and Shego, when I can have you bring them here?"

"I knew it!" lied Dr. Drakken. "I knew that was your plan! As soon as I figured it out, I invited them here!" Beads of sweat appeared on Dr. Drakken's blue-faced countenance.

"Why are you afraid, doctor?" said Noir. He smiled. "It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything. You were a father to me. I can not kill my own father."

Dr. Drakken sighed in premature relief.

Noir turned his head to face Suffer. "Suffer?"

Noir's body rocked back, slightly, as the genetically altered beast leapt from Noir's shoulders. The razor sharp ivory dug into Dr. Drakken's throat, as the creature sank small, powerful claws into Dr. Drakken's coat and chest. Dr. Drakken only had time to release one gasp of surprise before, with a single twist of his head, Suffer ripped Dr. Drakken's trachea out.

Noir looked down, coldly, as Dr. Drakken's lifeless body hit the floor. "You gave me life, doctor. Now, I give you… death." Noir turned, walking out of the lab. His cape flared back dramatically as Noir lifted one hand and snapped his fingers. "Come, Suffer."

Suffer looked up from Dr. Drakken's chest, spat out the bloody chunk of meat it had torn from Dr. Drakken's throat, and obediently scampered after Noir.

* * *

(End notes)

Ok, the end scene was inspired by the scene in 'Sneakers' where the bad guy goes "I can not kill my friend." turns to henchman "Kill my friend.".

I plan to kill off at least two more characters before the end of the story, but don't worry… their deaths won't be as gruesome as Dr. Drakken's. His was a special case… I needed to show how evil and dangerous Noir and Suffer are.

"I kill my own men. And lucky me… I get the girl." - Dr. Casanova Frankentstein, Mystery Men.


	7. Chapter 7

Monkeying with the Sidekick chapter 7

This is a fan fic. Kim Possible and associated charachters are the property of Disney and used without permission for entertainemtn only and not for profit.Kasy Possible, Sheki Possible, Bertha Director, Noir Goable, and Suffer are my not-so-orriginal charachters, and may be used in other fan works as long as I get mentioned.

Read and enjoy.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

The living room of the Kim Possible household had been converted into a war room. Satellite images of what Kim now knew to be the private island base of the Evil Brotherhood were scattered on the table. A list of equipment that Shego and Kim might need had been written out, and most of the items were scattered around the room or already onboard the Kiminator. Only one item remained missing, and both Kim and Shego were busy trying to locate it.

"No good." said Shego. "I tried offering Motor Ed a full pardon AND a job as chief mechanic of the Kimminator, replacing Mouse. Motor Ed said no way, he heard about those two."

"Come on, Wade… If you won't do it, then who?" Kim demanded at the vid-phone.

Wade merely kept his arms crossed over his chest, shaking his head. "Uh-uh. Kim, there's a lot I'd do for you… but there's no way I'm going to risk my computers with that."

"Oh come on, they're not THAT destructive." said Kim.

"Oh no?" said Wade. He pressed a button on the keyboard.

Image after horrifying image flashed on the screen, of wanton mayhem and destruction.

In one scene, a Tickle Me Two Thousand Elmo giggled it's last giggle as it burned in dark green flames; then, a shot of the carefully laid out and categorized remains of a Toddler Tutor Computer. The ending shot; a pile of metal Erector-set pieces, now carefully welded into a crude vase.

Kim and Shego glanced half guiltily at where the same vase stood on the table, several dried flowers poking out of it and a hand-made card that showed a crudely drawn picture of Kim, Shego, Kasy, and Sheki inside a big heart.

"Oh, come on." said Shego. "If Kasy hadn't plasma-blasted that Elmo doll, I would have! And the way those two worked together on the vase, that was sweet."

"Well I don't want to find out what they do to my systems." said Wade.

"Ok, ok…" said Kim. "My parents are at a medical conference, Monique and Ron are on vacation, Shego's brothers are too busy helping 'Captain Go' with Mayor Down's reelection campaign, Wade's too chicken, Dr. Director says she's too busy, Team Possible claims they have a mission on Asterisk 8, …"

The list of various allies Kim had picked up over her years of world saving was impressive, as was the creativity (and sometimes desperation) of the excuses those allies had created to keep from getting stuck helping with two plasma-shooting preschoolers.

"They're not that bad." grumbled Shego. "It's not like they've ever killed anybody."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"What happened?" said Gemini, hurrying into the conference room. "Why is Dr. Drakken dead?"

Noir turned to face Gemini. Noir was sitting at the head of the table, dressed in a totally black business suit. His fingernails, sharpened to points, had been dyed black. In yet another experiment in his appearance, Noir's hair was fastened into a bun in the back, bisected by two sharpened wooden picks. In Noir's lap, licking blood-stained whiskers, sat Suffer.

"It appears, my dear Gemini, that Dr. Drakken was betraying us." said Noir. "Words cannot express how truly shocked I was upon discovering this. While I was paralyzed with dismay, Suffer here took matters into his own… fangs, so to speak."

Noir reached down, stroking the ferociously fanged rodent. In response, Suffer arched his pink, hairless body up against Noir's hand, like some form of housecat. To add to the felinity of the image, Suffer produced a sound, half growl and half purr.

"What does Senor Senior Sr. feel about this?" snapped Gemini.

"That Suffer may have acted in haste, but correctly."

Gemini turned, startled to see Senor Senior Sr. walking up to him. The man, the oldest of the Evil Brotherhood, was leaning heavily upon his cane. "I have just come from the late Dr. Drakken's lab." said Senor Senior Sr. "As Noir said, the not-so-good doctor was contacting Mrs. and Mrs. Possible."

"We have to move." said Gemini. "Set up base elsewhere."

"Not so fast, my dear Gemini." said Senor Senior Sr., raising a hand. "Let us hear what our noble leader has to say."

Noir smiled. "I believe that we can make this work to our advantage. While Kim and Shego know, and we know that they know, they do not know that we know that they know. But, since we know that they don't know that we know that they know, we can set a trap for them… if you know what I mean."

"We must act quickly." said Senor Senior Sr. "No doubt, they are already on their way."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Are you SURE you can't watch over Kasy and Sheki?" said Kim.

"Look, Kimmy…" said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Normally we'd love to spend more time with our granddaughters. But this international seminar of zero-gravitational medicine is taking up both your father's time and mine."

"Look, dear!" said Dr. Possible. While Kim could not see him on the vid phone, she could clearly hear her father. "I won the zero-g apple bobbing contest!"

"Congratulations, honey." said Mrs. Dr. Possible, then she turned back to Kim. "Why can't Monique baby-sit?"

"She and Ron are on vacation." said Kim. "We don't even know where they are, it's like they dropped off the face of the Earth." Kim sighed. She REALLY didn't want to ask this, but she had no choice. "Who did you leave the twee… Jim and Tim with?"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"The goons, of course, will merely be cannon fodder." said Noir. "If Kim and Shego kill off a few dozen or so, there's always more."

"Actually, both Kim and Shego tend to avoid killing." said Gemini.

"Oh? Pity." said Noir. He shrugged. "In any case, I doubt the two will be slowed down by the henchman. The late Dr. Drakken's little metal arachnids may give them a few minute's delay. "

He pointed at the plans. "I will fight them there…. In the chamber I was created."

"Ah, yes." said Senor Senior Sr. "A most fittingly dramatic place for your confrontation."

"Isn't that where we installed the central ventilation shaft?" said Gemini, frowning at the blueprints. "I seem to remember a complaint from the Henchmen Union of Rejects, Tough, and Soldiers (HURTS) about there not being any safety railing."

"Safety railings aren't dramatic." said Senor Senior Sr, waving a hand dismissively.

"And with this…" said Noir, drawing a wickedly edged Lotus Blade from a scabbard at his side. "I can not fail! Even now, Kim and Shego rush to their doom!"

Noir, Senor Senior Sr., and Suffer began to laugh maniacally. With a shrug, Gemini joined in.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"I can't believe we're doing this." said Kim.

"Come on…" said Shego. "We've exhausted every other option. We don't have a choice."

"Do you really think this will work?" said Kim. "I mean, we've done some pretty risky things before… but this…"

"What's the worst that could happen?" said Shego, landing the Kimminator in VTOL mode. "Ok, I'll be right behind you. Signal if you run into booby traps."

"Booby traps?" said Kim, startled.

"I know those two." said Shego. "Maybe not as well as you do, but my experience says to expect traps."

"Mmm… good point." said Kim. "Especially since they know we're coming."

Kim stepped out of the Kimminator, glancing left and right. She moved to the door of the building, checking for trip wires or any obvious sensors. Spotting none, she slowly pushed the door open, then jumped back. When nothing happened, she stepped through the open doorway…

SPLAT

Kim gasped, staring at the spreading red stain appearing on the front of her white blouse. She looked up, spotting the two culprits responsible for what had just happened to her.

"JIM! TIM!" she snapped.

The tweebs, now in their early teens, gave each other a high five. "Hey, sis!" said Jim.

"Where's the twins?" said Tim. "We wanna show them…"

"Our new plasma targets!" finished Jim.

"Oh, hello there, Kimberly Ann" said Nanna Possible, coming from the kitchen with a pan of freshly baked lemon squares.

"Hi, Nanna." said Kim, glaring at her two younger brothers. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle watching Kasy and Sheki, along with the tweebs here?"

"Oh, of course, Kimberly." said Nanna. "If not, I'm sure Bertha Director would be glad to help out… she came with us for a jog this morning."

Jim and Tim groaned. "Don't remind us!" said Jim.

"This must be the only retirement home in Florida with a military grade obstacle course!" said Tim.

"And explosives…" said Jim.

"Yeah, but they didn't have that before we installed them" pointed out Tim.

"Hey, all." said Shego, leading the twins in. Kasy and Sheki pulled out of Shego's grip. Kasy eagerly hugged Nana. "Great-Nana!" she said happily.

Sheki in the mean time was looking at the delayed action trap that had splattered Kim's chest with ketchup. Her lips moved silently as she worked out how the fiendish mechanism had worked.

"Let's go, Kim." said Shego. She shrugged off a large duffle bag, containing the girls' clothing.

"Ok, Nanna…" said Kim. "This mission should only take a few days at the most. "

"Ms. Lipsky said if you see Drewby, tell him to come visit her before his next attempt to take over the world." said Nanna.

"We'll be sure to tell 'Drewby' that." promised Shego, not knowing that Dr. Drakken had already met his demise.

Kim and Shego climbed back into the Kimminator, Kim making a face as she looked at her stained blouse. "I've got ketchup over this!" she complained.

"Tell you what…" said Shego. "After we break into the base, we'll leave the girls with Nanna for another night and I'll lick that clean for you… while you're wearing it."

Kim blushed, then grinned. "You're on, Shego." she said. "But until then…" Kim pulled the shirt off, her now rounded breasts covered only by a lacy green half bra that Shego had bought for her. "I think it's time we get into mission gear." said Kim.

Kim strode to one of the lockers, opening it to find…

"SHEGO!"

"What?" said Shego, innocently. "You said it'd be nice if we dressed more like a couple."

"On a mission?" said Kim, hauling out a one-piece, tight fitting cat suit which matched Shego's… except where Shego's suit was green, the one Kim held was bright pink.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Noir, Senor Senior Sr., and Gemini were sitting at the lunch table when the alarm rang. "Warning: Intruder alert. Intruder alert." a synthesized voice called out. "This is not a drill. -pause- This would be a drill." The alarm and voice faded out, replaced by the sound of an electric motor whirring.

Noir frowned, glancing at Gemini. "Humor is very important in dealing with stressful workplace situations." explained Gemini.

"Let us finish eating." suggested Senor Senior Sr. "We can follow their progress on the security sector diagram; Noir can get into position in plenty of time, and I have been informed the chef has prepared a divine cheesecake."

Suffer, sitting on the table at Noir's right, growled a question.

"No, Suffer." said Noir calmly. "The only cheese involved is cream cheese."

Suffer nodded happily.

A large display lit up, showing the different rooms and levels of the base. An area near the top of the diagram was already flashing red.

"Ah, an approach from the air." said Senor Senior Sr. "Hardly unexpected."

"My men would do better with jet packs." grumbled Gemini.

"Ah, but we WANT them to come inside." said Noir. He picked up a glass, holding it high. "A toast, gentlemen. To the death of Kim and Shego Possible… and the triumph of the Evil Brotherhood!"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Agent Zed backed up. "Sir! We can't hold them back!" he screamed into his walkie talkie. "It's…"

A fist lashed out turning the high tech handheld communication device into so much scrap metal, and then a second blow sent Zed into unconsciousness; joining twenty-five other Worldwide Evil Empire henchman.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Gemini nodded at the screen. "Less then five minutes to dispatch my group. I suspect the young ladies are rather in a hurry."

"True." admitted Noir. He stood up. "I will go prepare myself. Please inform the chef to keep the cheesecake refrigerated until Suffer and I return."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

The Cyber Divider Spiders, mark 2, saw using a combination of motion sensors and infrared vision. They stared at the heat image of two women, waiting for them to enter the chamber.

"Robot spiders? Come on, that is SO cliché'. And only two of them? I'm insulted." commented one woman. The other woman stepped forward, drawing a metal edged weapon.

Seeing the woman approach, the spiders went into combat mode. Both spiders suddenly split into eight identical segments, each segment with one leg. Then, those legs each split, separating into eight individual thin, metal legs.

"Oooh-kay…." said the first woman. "Sixteen spiders. Now I'm not feeling insulted."

"Doesn't matter how many they are." said a gruff voice behind her. "We'll just squash 'em all."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Noir sat in the room, in the exact spot his gestation chamber had once been. For this combat, he was dressed in a unitard made up of hundreds of tiny red metallic plates, giving him a reptilian appearance. The scales were different shades of red, giving Noir the appearance of being on fire as he walked. Noir's eyes were closed, his body drawn up in the position of meditation. The Lotus Blade was held in Noir's right hand, and Suffer sat crouched, coiled on Noir's left shoulder. Only the random shifting of the blade revealed Noir's eager desire for the confrontation to come.

Defeating Kim Possible and Shego would prove that Noir Stoppable was no mere copy of a buffoon, but truly the Supremely Evil One. Once he had dealt with those two, he would take his rightful place at the head of the Evil Brotherhood's army, and then… the world!!!

The metal doors protecting the entrance to the room slid open. A single figure stood back lit in the doorway, holding one metal leg torn from the cyber divider spiders like a club. Noir stood slowly, gracefully; seeming more to rise then to stand. He slid the Lotus Blade into the sheath at his side. "Ah. Kim Possible, I presume. I have eagerly awaited when we would meet, both for the first and the last time."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Keep waiting, jerk."

Noir frowned. The voice was masculine, not feminine. And oddly familiar… "Lights!" Noir commanded.

Instantly, the lighting in the room rose from their dramatic, twilight levels to full brightness. Noir had to narrow his eyes to adjust to the sudden increased luminescence; the figure in front of him merely grinned.

"YOU!" gasped Noir Goable. On his shoulder, Suffer growled angrily.

"Me." agreed Ron Stoppable. On his shoulder, Rufus squeaked "An' me!"

"So… " said Noir. "Shego and Kim sent you in first, while they finish off the spiders? Perhaps to make sure I 'don't escape'?"

"Shego and Kim are coming?" said Monique, stepping into the room after Ron. The African American woman had two holsters strapped to her thigh. The right holster held a large caliber pistol; a matching pistol was in Monique's hands. She inspected it quickly. "I hope they brought some more ammo, I'm starting to run low."

Behind her came Yori, folding her metal fans back into normal carrying position. "It is one weakness of a gun, Monique-san… they may extend your reach, but only as long as you have bullets. Much better to trust a weapon which will last as long as you do."

Noir frowned. "They sent the second string? The second string after ME? The SUPREMELY EVIL ONE?!?"

"Oh, please." snapped Ron. "No one sent us. We chased you down ourselves. As for the supremely evil one… you're just a bad copy of me. And I mean 'bad' in all senses of the word.".

To add emphasis, Rufus reached out and held his nose. "Stinky!" the mole rat squeaked.

"Suffer! Attack!" ordered Noir, pointing at where Ron casually stood in front of them.

Apparently casual, that is.

As Suffer leapt for Ron's throat, Ron and Rufus swung into action. Rufus leapt from Ron's shoulders, giving the young man room to act. The metal leg came up into a baseball hitter's stance, then swung…. Sending Suffer flying against one wall. The genetically created creature screamed in pain as it slammed into the wall, before slumping.

"Suffer!" screamed Noir. He reached for the Lotus Blade, whipping it out.

Monique pointed her gun at Noir. "Put the sword down, boy, or I'll put my last two bullets right through your eyes."

Noir turned to look at Monique. He darted forward, before Ron or Yori could react. The Lotus Blade effortlessly sliced through the pistol in Monique's hand, cutting her hand deeply, then twisted back to stab Monique in the stomach.

"Monique-san!" cried Yori rushing to Monique's side.

Ron merely growled, his eyes never leaving Noir. "That's another reason you're going down."

"One girlfriend down, Stoppable." said Noir. He moved his son to point at Yori, who was tearing the hem of her jacket to make bandages for Monique's bleeding body. "Should I stab your other girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." said Ron. "She's here to take the sword back."

"And what are you here for?" sneered Noir.

"To wipe that stupid look off my face!" snapped Ron.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

And…. The end, for this chapter. Yeah, I'm mean for leaving it at a cliff hanger. Obviously, only one copy of the Ron Stoppable genes are going to survive this fight; but which one? Where's Kim and Shego? Can the first two women to pass the Navy's Underwater Demolitions Team training manage to handle two sets of twin Possibilities? What will Jim and Tim do with Kasy and Sheki, and versa visa? And have I asked enough questions to make you want to read the next chapter?

Lemme know…. The more feedback, the faster I get around to writing the final chapter of…

** Overly dramatic reverb "MONKEYING WITH THE SIDEKICK!!!" /Overly dramatic reverb **


	8. Chapter 8  Rough Draft

-1Monkeying With The Sidekick, Chapter Eight: Death of a Ron

Kim Possible and associated characters are property of Disney and used without permission for non-profit reasons.

Noir, Suffer, Sheki, and Kasy are my creations. Permission is given to use them in your own art / fan fic / etc, as long as I get a mention.

Rough Draft. WARNING: Do not read if you have trouble with highly dramatic scenes. This story is a bit of a departure from my normal writing style. Expect a cliffhanger.

Tig-Guin inspired by YougerthFrost's artwork.

Feedback appreciated.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Noir and Ron circled each other, staring into each others eyes.

Despite his confident appearance, Noir found himself shaken to the core. He had planned to face Kim Possible, not Ron. Noir's early programming had been a combination of influences, including Dr. Drakken. Based on Drakken's input… Ron was a buffoon. A distraction. How had the buffoon found Noir, then? Especially after Noir had maneuvered Dr. Drakken into practically rolling out the red carpet for Kim.

Ron, meantime, was totally focused on the opponent in front of himself. He could not allow his concern for Monique interfere. Noir was his fault. Somehow, playing the clown had let the Evil Brotherhood create this dark copy of himself. Only one of them was going to leave this fight upright, Ron vowed to himself.

Suffer shook his head, clearing it, as he got back up on all fours. Still a little shocked from the impact from the wall, he growled. One of his massive fangs had cracked, breaking off at the gum line, but one fang remained. Suffer stared, trying to figure which of the four images in front of it was his master, and which was their enemy Ron Stoppable…

Rufus turned, seeing Suffer get back up. "Uh oh…" Rufus squeaked.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Uh oh…" muttered Sheki, rolling back. A robot arm, equipped with a glowing red prod, thrust into the space she had just occupied. She gestured, a blast of green energy flying from her hands toward the robot. In response, it spun; a yellow energy shield on it's back dissipating the plasma blast.

"Hey, no fair!" said Jim. "You left the Plasma-dissipater shield on full power!"

"Kasy was able to blast through it!" said Tim.

"You know Sheki can't generate as powerful a blast as Kasy can, and even that blast wore Kasy out!" said Jim, pointing at where Kasy was curled up on a couch, fast asleep.

The two tweebs argued as their attack robot continued to attack at Sheki, the raven-haired girl barely managing to dodge each attack. The robot paused for a moment, resetting its attack routines. Sheki considered the situation, then decided on the optimal attack solution. She turned, running away.

The robot beeped, then rolled after Sheki.

"If Kasy could beet it, Sheki should be able to beet it." said Jim.

"Sheki's better with fine control, not raw power, and you know it!" said Tim.

"Hey, if she can't… hey, where'd she go?" said Jim.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Suffer's vision had finally stabilized, no longer seeing double. He growled, bracing to spring at Ron's unguarded back. Just as he was about to leap, Rufus barreled into him tackling him. The two begin struggling, fighting each other; Suffer's larger size and genetically enhanced musculature against Rufus's greater life experience and training.

Yori glanced at the four combatants, then back at Monique. Yori's training at the secret ninja school had included advanced first aid training, and right now it was taking all her skill to keep Monique alive. Noir's blow had been delivered with full intention to kill, and she only hoped that both Ron and Rufus were up for this fight.

Monique drifted between states, not fully conscious and not fully unconscious. Despite being close to death, her eyes still tried to focus on Ron. Looking down at Monique, Yori realized how badly she had misjudged her. When she had first heard of Monique's relationship with Ron, she had been sure it was just a passing fancy. Ron was the monkey master, granted a skill in hand to hand combat few could match. Yori was one of those people; Shego and Kim two others. It would take at least twenty years of intense training before Monique could hope to match those skills.

However, Monique had the will of a warrior. While she might not have had the strength or skill Ron and Yori both had, she had enough determination to match them step for step. She had kept up with Yori and Ron on their quest to find Ron's dark twin; complaining, often… quitting, never.

Yori had at once time fantasized that she and Ron were destined to be together, before she accepted that his path was different then hers. She had come to love Hirotaka just as much as she had loved Ron. Yori vowed to herself that she would make sure that Ron would not know the pain she knew, from the death of her betrothed.

"Hold on." she said to Monique, fighting for Monique's life as surely as Ron did now, battling with Noir.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Delete…. Delete…."

The robot rolled through the corridors of the Golden Gun Girls Retirement Home, its head turret swiveling as it followed Sheki's heat trail, into the aerobic exercise room. The area was dimly lit, forcing the robot to continue using infrared tracking. The heat trail clearly showed Sheki moving to hide behind a large stack of floor mats.

"Delete…. Delete…" the robot chanted, as it rolled toward the mat, confident Sheki would be on the other side.

On the other side of the mats, Sheki braced herself against the wall. She had watches as her sister had been forced to use every drop of her plasma powers to overload the electrical plasma-disruption shield on the robot's back. Sheki knew she could not match her sister for raw strength, preferring to focus on accuracy. However, when the robot was freely able to maneuver, it could bring the shield on it's back into any angle, blocking even the most accurate of shots. Sheki glanced at a side mirror… the robot had stopped on the other side of the mats, and was beginning to turn.

With a grunt, Sheki shoved back against the mats, with all the strength in her preschooler body. The mats tipped over, spilling onto the robot.

"Error…. Error…" it began to chant, the mats avalanching on top of it. Its combat arms were soon pinned by the mats, and other mats fell around it, making the robot unable to escape or defend itself. Sheki, grinning, moved over to the robot and pointed one finger at it, miming a gun. The very tip of her finger glowed, as she aimed at the robot's vulnerable optic sensors.

The robot realized it was beaten, and responded. With a hiss, the robot split open. Sheki watched curiously; last time, the robot had revealed a soccer ball for her sister. Now, it revealed a stuffed, orange and blue animal.

With a squeal of delight, Sheki grabbed the stuffed toy, her finger ceasing to glow. Tim and Jim came into the robot, inspecting their robot.

"Great job, Sheki!" said Jim. He elbowed his twin. "See? I told you Sheki could beat the bot."

"I didn't say she couldn't!" retorted Tim. "I just said you had it too high for her to beat it the way Kasy did!"

As Tim and Jim squabbled, Sheki wrapped her arms around the Tig-guin (Tiger / Penguin), hugging it happily.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

As Ron and Noir fought each other, Rufus wrapped his paws around the Saber Toothed Mole rat (Prehistoric Saber Tooth Cat / Rufus's own DNA), holding it in a bear hug. The larger mole rat hissed, thrashing in Rufus's grip and trying to dig his remaining fang or his razor sharp claws into Rufus. With a heave, Rufus threw Suffer as hard as he could against the floor.

Dazed, Suffer got to his feet and snarled. Rufus sighed. The genetically modified duplicate seemed obsessed with fighting, and unfortunately, it naturally (or unnaturally, depending on your point of view) was a lot stronger and tougher then Rufus was. So far, Rufus had only survived by keeping Suffer off balance and dazed, and even then there was several spots where Rufus was bleeding, proof he occasionally hadn't been fast enough to dodge Suffer's claws completely. Rufus knew, if Suffer got ahold of him, that Rufus would be going to that giant building made of cheese in the sky.

Ron and Noir separated, panting. Noir's right eye was swollen, making it hard for him to see out of it. Several other bruises were covered by his red unitard, and one shoulder of the garment had been badly ripped. While Noir had exactly the same level of skill as Monkey Fist when it came to Monkey Kung Fu, his early training had been done via computer; as a result, he fought like a robot, moving swiftly but mechanically. Several times, Noir had moved into the perfect logical countering move, only to have Ron's hand or foot strike him where he had not expected.

Ron's vision was partially obscured, due to blood dripping from a gash in his forehead. Her left arm was blood stained and he was panting heavily. Ron had trained with the Ninja High School and watching two of the world's most dangerous women fighting; fist against each other, then together. Ron combined that experience with his own unpredictability, merging them into a combat style that had so far kept him alive. However, he lacked Noir's pure bloody ruthlessness or pure raw speed.

The fight had lasted much longer then either man had expected, and the reason was the Lotus Blade. It responded to both men's minds, causing this to be a fight of both brain and body. When it seemed like Ron was about to finally knock Noir unconscious, the blade had reshaped itself to protect Noir's head. When Noir had been about to stab Ron through the heat, the blade had bent aside, only cutting Ron's arm.

Noir stepped back, pulling the sword back to swing. Ron stepped forward, planning to grab Noir's arm, and stepped in a puddle, created when Noir and Ron's blood co-mingled. Ron's foot slipped out from under him, the lanky teenager falling to the ground.

Noir's eyes seemed to glow with blood lust as he raised the Lotus Blade, preparing to plunge it into Ron's unprotected form. Desperate, Ron focused every fragment of mental energy he could on the Lotus Blade, knowing that his only hope was to beet Noir's own control over the Lotus Blade. "Rufus! I need you!" screamed Ron.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Rufus looked up from where he was holding Suffer in an arm lock. Realizing what he had to do, Rufus released Suffer and concentrated, his mole-rat mind reaching out across the distance to combine with Ron's, desperately trying to reshape the blade that was plunging it's way toward Ron's heart.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

The Lotus Blade pierced through cloth, through skin, through ribs. Driven by Noir's powerful arms, the metal blade finally pierced the heart. Blood poured from the open wound, coating the magical weapon. Ron stared dumbfounded at the sword. He had never expected it to end this way.

The mad glare faded from Noir's eyes as he stared down, first at Ron, then at the Lotus Blade. The Lotus Blade that had curved… and stabbed into Noir's own chest.

Noir staggered back, as Ron scrambled to his feet. "Noir…" said Ron, shocked.

Noir tugged, pulling the sword out. His lifeblood pumped out on the floor, as he tried to lift the sword. Instead, the Lotus Blade slipped from his fingers. "You…" he said, staring at Ron. "I was… supposed… to kill you…."

Ron took a step toward Noir, then froze. He had no idea what to do now, watching as the clone fell to his knees. Noir reached out to Ron, his hands red with his own heart's blood as if trying to plead with Ron.

And then… barely a month old… the Supremely Evil One collapsed.

And died.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Ron!" screamed Yori. Startled, Ron whirled, afraid something more had happened to Monique. Instead, she was staring at where Rufus and Suffer were.

Ron turned. While Rufus had focused on helping Ron, Suffer had managed to gain the upper hand. It raised Rufus high over head, then slammed the molerat down on the ground. Rufus shrieked, then passed out unconscious. Suffer opened his mouth wide, revealing small, razor sharp teeth and one remaining fang, and moved to rip out Rufus's throat before Ron or Yori could stop him.

-BANG-

Yori and Run both turned in shock. Monique looked up at them. "Had to save…. someone…" gasped Monique, then her eyes rolled back. The gun she had pulled from her left holster slipped from her fingers, striking the ground as Monique, the immediate battle done, allowed herself to slip into merciful oblivion.

Yori and Ron looked at each other. Neither thought that Monique would survive for long without a hospital, and there was no way she would survive the pick up they had planned for the Ninja Plane. Both franticly searched each other's faces, hoping one of them could come up with a miracle to save Monique's life. There had to be some way, some possible way to save Monique.

"Freeze, Noir!"

Ron whirled, seeing a sight he had thought he had seen the last of… Shego, preparing to plasma blast him. "Shego! Kim! Thank god!"

Shego blinked in surprise. Behind her, Kim looked suspiciously at Ron. "Ron? But you're on vacation with Monique?"

"Both Monique-san and Rufus-san are badly hurt." said Yori, from where she knelt, still cradling Monique's body. "We must get them to a hospital. The evil that was created here is dead."

Kim turned, returning in minutes with a collapsible stretcher. Working together, she and Yori picked up Monique's body and placed it on the stretcher. Growing up as the daughter of a world renowned medical doctor, she knew how to help get Monique into the Kiminator.

Shego moved to Noir's body, then looked at Ron. Ron ignored both Noir's body and the fallen Lotus Blade. Instead, he carefully picked up Rufus's badly broken body and, cradling it, moved to follow as Kim and Yori carried Monique to the awaiting Kimminator.

Left alone with Noir's corpse, Shego spoke. "First Ron has an arch-foe, then he's got a sleep-in girl friend, and now he defeated the bad guy before Kim and I could even show up. There's no WAY this is the right universe!"

"Shego!" Kim yelled. "We need you to get the Kimminator flying!"

"Right!" said Shego, picking up the sword and going to follow her wife.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

On the other side of the island, chaos reined. It practically flooded, in fact. The secret island was no longer secret; soon, everyone knew, it would be crawling with Global Justice Agents. It was every henchman for himself, grabbing any valuables and transportation they could find before escaping.

Gemini paced in a secret, underground cavern. Watching on security monitors, he knew that their great Supremely Evil One was dead. Dr. Drakken, one of the triumvite, was also dead. Dead suddenly seemed to be very catching; and now, even his loyal soldiers were deserting him. His best chance of escape was aboard the special submarine in this cavern. However, while it was automated so that one person could control it, the person in question was unfortunately Senor Senior Sr. Gemini lacked the codes required to launch the escape vessel. Finally, he saw Senor Senior Sr. entering, carrying a suitcase in one hand and, with the other hand, leading a young child of less then five.

Gemini frowned. He know of no children on the island, unless you counted the now deceased Noir Stoppable. "Who is that?" he demanded.

"Always have a back up plan." said Senor Senior Sr. He put his suitcase down, and then stepped back to reveal the blonde haired boy beside him. "Gemini, meet the OTHER Ron Stoppable clone."

"Another clone…." said Gemini. Hope began to pour into his body. "Yes! The Ron Factor will still be ours! Together, we will raise him… train him…"

"Gemini." said Senor Senior Sr, interrupting the slightly younger man in mid-scheming.

"Mold him, shape…. Yes, Senor Senior Sr?" asked Gemini.

"I am afraid there is one slight problem with that plan." said Senor Senior Sr.

Gemini frowned. "What problem?"

"In the plan…. There is no room for you.". Before Gemini could respond, Senor Senior Sr pulled a pistol out with his right hand and shot Gemini, straight between the eyes. The young boy watched silently, his hand never leaving Senor Senior Sr's left hand.

"Come, grandson." said Senor Senior Sr. "We must be off."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Ron paced the narrow confines of the small house he and Monique had shared… Did share.

"You did all you could." said Yori. "Mrs. Dr. Possible and Dr. Renton are both highly skilled surgeons. They will do all for Monique and Rufus that can be done."

"They said…" Ron said, then sat suddenly on the floor. He pulled his knees against his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs for comfort. "They said… Monique and Rufus might not survive. That…."

Yori came over to Ron and hugged him tight. "We must hope, Ron-san…."

"Why couldn't Kim and Shego have stayed?" Ron asked.

"They had to go get their daughters." Yori said. "It is just you and I."

Ron looked at Yori. "Yori… please…. I… I can't stand the thought of being alone tonight."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

NoDrogs here. I hope you've found the story exciting so far. I'm not QUITE finished yet…. Not while Rufus's and Monique's lives hang in the balance. To Recap: Noir and Suffer: dead. Dr. Drakken and Gemini: dead. Senor Senior Sr. and Ron Stoppable Mark 3: Alive. Sheki, Kasy, Tim, Jim, and the residents of the Golden Gun Girl's Retirement Home: Perhaps surprisingly, alive and unhurt. Ron, Yuri, Kim, and Shego: Alive. Monique and Rufus?

Anyway, as I said, this is a rough draft. If anyone wants to volunteer to make a list of corrections I need to make, please post it kpslashhaven . net


	9. Chapter 9 v2 Scenes added

-1Monkeying with the Sidekicks: Chapter 9

Version 2

Kim Possible and all associated characters are property of the Walt Disney Corporation and used only for entertainment and not-for-profit.

The Possible twins (Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible) are my not-so-original characters, and may be used in any fan derived work as long as it's (A) not for money and (B) I get mentioned.

Added some pieces, to explain what Shego and Kim were doing while Ron and Yori were cough Ahem… well, you'll see.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Shego and Kim moved quietly to the door in front of them, and looked at each other. "Ok…" said Kim. "Let's split up. You tell Mrs. Lipsky, I'll tell Bertha Director."

"Are you sure you don't want to switch?" said Shego. "It worked when telling our families…"

"Shego, look…" said Kim. "I don't like this any more then you do. But we both agree they deserved to be told, and soon. If I had my choice, I'd be staying with Ron while Monique and Rufus were in the hospital. But mom said Monique and Rufus were going to make it, and you and I both know if we don't tell them now, they'll probably hear it from someone else. Someone who won't break the news as gently."

"Your mom only said they'd PROBABLY make it." pointed out Shego.

Kim smiled. "Shego… my mom has never lost a patient who 'probably' was going to make it. Especially not someone with as much will to live as both Monique and Rufus have."

Shego took a breath, and realized she was stalling. "All right. Let's get this over with."

SHEGO SHEGO SHEGO SHEGO SHEGO SHEGO SHEGO SHEGO SHEGO

Shego glanced nervously at the the door. The last time she had been this nervous had been at a Possible family dinner… when she had been planning to ask Kim's parents for permission to marry her. Unfortunately, the reason for this visit was not the hope of a joyous event. She knocked on the door.

"Oh, hello." said Mrs. Lipsky as she opened the door. "Come on in… I was just brewing some tea."

"That's not necessary, ma'am…" said Shego, glancing around nervously. Mrs. Lipsky's apartment at the Golden Gun Girls' retirement home was decorated in bright colors and posters. Hoping for something to use as a gentle segue to the reason for her visit, she glanced at one of the posters. "The Day The Earth Stood Still?"

"Oh, yes." said Mrs. Lipsky, getting an old fashioned tea kettle from the stove and setting it on the table. "I just love old science fiction films. Why, I can't recall how many times little Drewby and I would sit, watching them… the ones with mad scientists were his favorites back then. Does he still watch them, do you know?"

"Ummm…." said Shego, trying to decide how to respond.

"Do you take milk or sugar in your tea?" asked Mrs. Lipsky, setting two saucers and matching china tea cups on the table.

"Just plain." said Shego.

"Oh, good… so do I." said Mrs. Lipsky, pouring the tea into the cups. "Don't meddle with things if they don't need it, that's what I say. Drewby of course can't resist meddling. He always says 'trespassing in God's domain is what God's domains are for'."

"Said…" said Shego, before she stopped to think.

"What was that, dear?" asked Mrs. Lipsky, picking up her cup of tea. "Have you heard from Drewbie?"

"Um, yeah." said Shego. "Drewbie got… tangled up with something he shouldn't have."

"Oh dear… trying to take over the world again? Or at least the evil chess club?" said Mrs. Lipsky, as she took a sip from her cup."

"No…" said Shego. There was no soft way to say this. "He's dead."

"Dead?" said Mrs. Lipsky.

"He was working on a cloning project with some other villains…. He was apparently killed by his own creation." said Shego, aware she was babbling. "In a way… I think it was the way he always wanted to go…"

The china cup slipped from Mrs, Lipsky's fingers, shattering on the tile floor below.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"He was apparently shot while working to escape." said Kim. "There was no security footage on the docks, and none of the criminals Global Justice captured saw what happened."

"Oh dear…" said Mrs. Bertha Director. "I wonder how Betsy will take this…"

"Betsy?" said Kim. "Do you mean Betty Director?"

"No, dear… Betsy Farm. Sheldon's fiancee." said Mrs. Director. "She must be devastated… Sheldon meant the world to her."

"I don't know." admitted Kim. "This is… hard. I never had to tell someone their child died."

Mrs. Director smiled sadly. "It's all right, Kim. Sheldon… I always knew he wouldn't die peacefully. Even as a child, he was so full of passion… of rage. The brightest star burns the fastest and all that. In a way, I never expected him to last this long."

"You're taking this very calmly…" said Kim.

"Dear, when you get to be my age, Death isn't something to be feared." said Mrs. Director. "It happens to all of us, in time. I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" said Kim, surprised.

"If… my daughter's plans for you go through, this is a duty you may have to get used to performing." said Mrs. Director.

"I don't know what you mean." said Kim.

Mrs. Director looked at Kim. Mrs. Director knew that Dr. Director was grooming Kim to someday replace Betty as the head of Global Justice's North American division… and that one of the hardest duties Betty faced was having to tell the families when one of her agents paid the ultimate price. "That's ok, dear…" said Mrs. Director. "Just chalk it up to one old woman's ramblings."

KP SHEGO KP SHEGO KP SHEGO KP SHEGO KP SHEGO KP SHEGO

TIME: Near the end of Monkeying with the Sidekick

Kim walked out of the hospital, looking around. Her mother, Mrs. Dr. Possible, was sitting on a bench with Sheki and Sheki's new Tig-Guin cuddle buddy. Shego and Kasy were busy playing patty-cake…with a unique twist. Both participants had their hands glowing bright green, with a crackling of energy as plasma-charged palms met.

"Hey, Shego." said Kim.

"You 'kay, mommy?" asked Kasy, ending the game. Shego turned to look up at the woman who could do anything.

"Yeah. Just seeing Monique like that…" said Kim. She relaxed as Shego moved to stand by her, pulling Kim into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault, Kimmy." said Shego. "We didn't even know Monique was going to be there…"

"It just feels… odd. Bad." said Kim. "Ron saves the day and, for once, we're just there to pick up the pieces. And people got hurt."

"Sometimes people do get hurt." said Shego. "We just do what we can to make the hurting less. You've always done that. I… wish I could say the same thing."

There was a pause as the two just held each other, tightly.

"Mommy?" said Kasy, worried at seeing her two parents stay quiet so long.

"We're fine, Kasy." said Kim.

"How is Monique?" asked Shego.

"She's… adjusting." said Kim. "I think she's mostly worried about how Ron will react… if he'll see her as less of a woman, as damaged goods."

"Pfft… Ron should count himself lucky." said Shego.

"Shego… after this, I'd think you'ld learn to stop underestimating Ron." said Kim.

"I have, Kim." said Shego. "But I've also learned how important the love of a good woman is. And anyone… me especially… is lucky to receive that."

Kim pressed against Shego, kissing her. Even after being married for months, there were times when Shego could still surprise her with saying something so cornball, so mushy, so… sweet.

Mrs. Dr. Possible coughed. "I am here, you know."

Blushing slightly, Kim broke the passionate kiss she had been sharing with her wife.

RON YORI RON YORI RON YORI RON

There are some people who argue that love is the most powerful of all human emotions. Others, namely more cynical others, claim it is greed. A few argue that it is pride. While all these are powerful motivating emotions, there is one emotion that reins over all of them, as Ron Stoppable is currently discovering.

That emotion is: Guilt. Love may make a man willing to abandon his family, greed may make a man betray his friends, and pride make a man shut off the world to accomplish his masterpiece, but only guilt will make him feel really, really bad about it afterwards.

Guilt is why, at roughly 5 AM in the morning, Ron Stoppable was staring at the ceiling. The warm body snuggled next to him was not his current girlfriend, Monique Thenewe. It was not even Rufus, the companion he has had for more then half his life time, who has helped save Ron's life more times then Rufus can count on all four paws. Both Rufus and Monique were at the Middleton Medical, their very lives still in jeopardy after Ron's defeat of his evil clone, Noir Goable.

"I have done a very bad thing." Ron said.

The person next to Ron stirred. Somewhat to Ron's surprise, she didn't ask what he meant. In some ways, this woman was even a better fit for Ron then Monique was. She had known, right from the start, that Ron's buffoonery and jokes were merely armor for a person who was, in many ways, as much a warrior as Kim Possible and Shego.

"You needed someone last night." Yori said, reaching out to take Ron's hand. She ignored the fact that they were both naked, her other hand reaching out to stroke his cheek. "As did I… after the death of my betrothed, I have been focused only on finding his killer. That killer is gone, dead… we both needed this release."

"Monique will never understand." said Ron. "She'll think I betrayed her… that I don't love her… and she's hurt. So badly hurt… by that BASTARD who wore my face…"

"He had your face only, Ron-san." said Yori. "He did not have your heart, or your spirit. Monique will understand."

"I have to explain to her…." said Ron, but his face crumbled. "If she is still alive…"

"Alive or in the next world, Ron-san…" said Yori, cradling Ron as tears began to flow down his face. "We will explain it to her, together…."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Last night…

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked from the body on the operating table, to the attached monitoring equipment. "Ok… that's confirmed spinal damage, complete paralysis of the lower body."

Dr. Renton nodded. "As you knew, before we even got the scans started. Just as you also knew that the cyber-spinal grafting I'm working on is still in testing at the mouse stage, nowhere near the level I'd need to use it on a human, like my son Felix."

"We have to do it." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Not just for the patient, but for Ron also…"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Auntie Nique! Auntie Nique!"

Monique pushed herself up from the bed, smiling as Kasy rushed into the hospital room, the pale skinned red-head climbing onto the bed to give Monique a hug. "Hey there, how's one of my favorite honorary nieces?" said Monique, tussling Kasy's hair.

"We brought you some chocolates!" said Kasy excitedly.

"I can see that." said Monique, smiling… a ring of dark chocolate was smeared around Kasy's mouth. "Are there any left?"

"We bought two boxes." said Kim, walking into the room. Sheki was right beside her, in one hand carrying a brightly orange-and-blue colored striped penguin, in the other holding a large bouquet of flowers. Kim set an unopened box of chocolates down on the bed stand, as Sheki presented the flowers to Moniqe

"Thank you, Sheki…" said Monique, taking the flowers and setting them in a vase. "Where's Ron and Shego?"

"Shego's got a… thing… about hospitals." Kim said. She shrugged. "After the asteroid hit, she and her brothers apparently had to undergo a lot of medical tests. She built up a real aversion to hospitals, gets antsy if she has to go in one. As for Ron, my mom wanted to talk with him a bit before he came up to see you."

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Sheki.

"Sure, I'm going to be fine." said Monique. She looked at Sheki, then frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Kim.

"It's… it's nothing." said Monique.

"Sheki?" said Kim. "Why don't you and Kasy go see if you can go find Nanna Possible , and show her Tigguin, ok?"

"'kay" said Sheki.

"Come on!" said Kasy, hopping off the bed and grabbing her sister's hand. "I'll bet she's still in the doctor's lounge, wit' the hot choc'wate machine!"

"Don't run in the halls!" Kim called as the two twins rushed out. Kim then pulled a chair up and set down, staring at Monique.

"Sending the twins off alone?" said Monique. "Sure the hospital can stand it?"

"Monique." said Kim, firmly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, an evil Ron clone stabbed me, your mom stitched me up. I'm fine." lied Monique.

"Monique…." said Kim, making it clear she wasn't buying Monique's cheerful act.

Monique sighed and began to tell Kim what Noir's sword strike had done to her.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"She's WHAT?" gasped Ron.

Yori gasped also, staring in horror at Mrs. Dr. Possible. The news they had just received was shocking. Better a clean death in combat, Yori felt, then to suffer the fate that Monique had suffered in combat.

"I'm afraid so." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Ron… we did our best, but there are some things medical technology can't fix. And where she got stabbed…. That's one of them. I'm afraid it's permenant."

Ron slumped. "And… and Rufus?"

"He was badly hurt too." said Mrs. Dr. Possbile. "Not as much blood loss as Monique, of course, but severe internal injuries. Dr. Renton worked a miracle, in my opinion, with Rufus. We can discharge Rufus… in fact, both of them… in a few days."

Ron nodded in understanding.

"Now, the cyber-spinal grafting will mean adjustments for both of you." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "It's experimental technology, but frankly it was the only way to provide any feeling or movement in the lower limbs after the injuries…"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Oh, Ron…" said Yori, as the two walked out. "To find out that Monique…. That…."

"Yes…" said Ron. "And after what we did last night, and now to know Monique can't…. that she's impregnable…"

Yori reached out, hugging Ron as he began crying again, not even bothering to correct Ron's English.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

After hearing the news, Ron could not bring himself to immediately face Monique. Instead, he and Yori went to Dr. Renton's lab, where Rufus was recovering.

"Hi!" squeaked Rufus. The molerat was gripping two metal bars, the grip helping him balance. His tail, legs, and lower body had electronic chips sticking out, his pink skin already healing arround his new cyborg implants.

"Hi, Rufus…" said Ron. "How's the… um…."

"Fine!" squeeked Rufus. The mole rat released the bars, managing to balance on his rear feet for a few seconds, before suddenly flailing and grabbing the bars.

"He's making excellent progress, Ron."

"Felix!" said Ron, turning. "I didn't know you were here."

"I'd been helping my mom with the Cyber Spine experiments." said Felix. "We're just lucky that Rufus's rodent physiology is similar enough to the lab mice we had been testing with, that she was able to adapt the equipment for Rufus."

"Will he be ok?" said Ron.

"He's ok now." said Felix. "Being paralyzed may be a handicap, but it doesn't mean there's something wrong… just different." Felix looked at Ron's face, then sighed. "I'm sorry… that was a shitty thing to say. Call it… overcompensation for being paralyzed myself."

"Will this cyber spine stuff help you?" asked Ron.

"One day, maybe." said Felix. "It won't be ready for humans for years. Having it in Rufus may actually accelerate the progress… so far, he's the first recipient we've been able to talk to."

"Yay for science!" squeaked Rufus, causing Ron to smile despite his worry over both Rufus and Monique.

"He's going to have to relearn how to use that part of his body again." said Felix. "The good news is the cyber grafts are showing no sign of rejections, and they've completely bridged the damaged spinal area. Once he and the implants have finished integrating, he's going to be faster and able to jump further then he can below."

"The six million dollar mole rat, huh?" said Ron. He looked at Rufus, who was trying to take a step. One cyber-implanted leg kicked out too far, then jerked as Rufus tried to get it on the ground. "I'm sorry about this, buddy."

"Not yer fault." said Rufus. He looked at Ron. "How 'Neek?"

Ron swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling as if he'd tried to swallow one of Kim's jumbo meatballs, from her early days of home ec. He found himself unable to speek.

"She will live, Rufus-san." said Yori, filling the silence when she realized that Ron was unable to. "But… the sword strike was low. It missed her heart and lungs, but it pierced her uterus and ovaries. She will never be able to have a child."

"Uh-oh…" said Rufus, then looked to Ron. His new, untrained cyber implants made it impossible for Rufus to go to Ron, as much as the now cyborg mole-rat might want to.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Ron and I never talked about having kids." said Monique. "But… well, you know how good he is with Kasy and Sheki. I'm sure he wanted to have them. And me… growing up in a small family…."

"You always wanted a big one." said Kim. She took Monique's hand. "I understand. Shego and I… well, we both know that unless another mad scientist shows up, Kasy and Sheki are probably the only children we're going to have. But you and Ron can still adopt…"

"I know, Kim." said Monique. "Your mom already mentioned that. For me, that's not a problem. But for Ron…. I've seen the way he looks at Kasy and Sheki, seeing you and Shego in them, and I think he wants a son. One he can look and see part of himself in."

"Monique… I'm not sure what to say." said Kim.

"The girl who can do anything, speechless?" said Monique, smiling.

Kim sighed. "I wish I could do anything. I wish… I could wave a magic wand, or wish upon a star, or something, and make you completely healed… back the way you were."

"Can't go back… just forward." said Monique. "It's called life."

Kim looked into Monique's eyes. "Monique… You've always been there for me, since the first time we met. I'll be there for you, always…. Whatever happens."

"Thanks, GF." said Monique, who impulsively leaned forward and hugged Kim.

Kim wrapped her arms around Monique, hugging back tightly.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Ron knocked hesitantly on the open hospital room door. "Can we… I… we come in?" he asked.

Monique leaned back, finishing her hug with Kim. "Sure, MTM… the more the merrier."

"Hey, Yori." said Kim, seeing Yori enter. Kim frowned. Yori was wearing the same outfit she had on last night, and a guilty look on her face. Was Yori blaming herself for Monique's injuries.

"Monique…" Ron said, moving to kneel by Monique's bed, looking up at her. "Are you…. Is everything…"

"I'm going to be fine." said Monique. "Well, maybe not fine…. But Kim's mom said I should be ok for moving back to my own bed… our own bed… in a week or two."

Monique frowned, seeing Ron flinch at her words. She turned to glance at Yori, then something clicked in Monique's mind. "Kim?"

"Yes, Monique?" asked Kim.

"Could you leave us alone?" said Monique. "It's… a family issue."

Kim blinked. "Ok, Monique… Come on, Yori."

"No…" said Monique. "Yori had better stay. This affects her too."

Puzzled, Kim left.

For a few minutes, the three just stayed where they were; Yori standing, Monique laying on the bed, and Ron kneeling next to her.

Finally, Monique broke the silence. "Well?"

"Monique, I swear, it was just a one time thing, I can explain…" babbled Ron, as if Monique's one word had uncorked a dam.

Yori was babbling just as much. "We were both lonely, it was my fault, I should not have gone with him, but…"

Monique held up both hands, silencing them.

"Ron." said Monique. "You slept with Yori. Yes?"

"Yes." admitted Ron, staring at the bed. He tried to brace himself for an onslaught of furious demands and incriminations, which he knew he deserved and more.

Monique turned to look at Yori, then back at Ron. "How was she?"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Monique sighed, laying back. "It's called polygamy, or a plural marriage…. I got interested in researching alternative marriage styles while researching for Kim and Shego's wedding. To tell you the truth, it sounded interesting to me at the time." She looked at where Ron and Yori were still staring at her.

"Oh come on… Ron, you and I -both- baby sit the genetically-engineered daughters of a lesbian couple, and your best friend looks like… and lets be honest here… a penis with arms and legs. This should NOT be that strange of a concept." said Monique.

"Monique-san?" said Yori. "You wish me to marry you and Ron?"

"No, because that sounds like you'd be performing the ceremony." said Monique. "Look… I'm not sure any of us are ready for a marriage yet. But Yori… I know you're attracted to Ron. And I believe that I know Ron well enough, to know that he'd never have sex with someone he didn't care about. I'm just saying… We keep an open mind."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Time: Several weeks later.

Shego sat a tray of lemon squares, made to Kim's Nana's recipe, on the table. "Any idea what Monique wanted to discuss with us?"

"I don't know…" said Kim. She was sitting at her desk, typing on a Global Justice computer. Her Kimmunicator was resting in a custom docking station attached to the computer. "Shego, do these fast response patterns look right?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Kimmy…. They're fine. I don't see why you're so worked over a homework assignment from Betty Director."

"Well…" said Kim. "It just feels like we dropped the bill with the evil triumvite…. And Senor Senior Sr. is still out there."

Kasy and Sheki looked covetously at the tray of hot-from-the-oven lemon squares, then at each other. Kasy grabbed Shego's hand and tugged. "Mom! What's that?" she asked, pointing at Kim's computer screen. Behind Shego's back, Sheki reached to pluck two of the lemon bars from the tray.

"I think…." said Shego. Her free hand reached back, grabbing the back of Sheki's dress. "… that it's my two daughters trying to be sneaky."

"Uh-oh… busted." said Kasy. Sheki stepped back from the tantalizing lemon treats.

"Those are for Uncle Ron and Aunt Monique." lectured Shego. "No sampling until after they get here."

"Aunt Yori coming also?" asked Kasy hopefully. The oriental woman had been granted 'Honorary Aunt' status after showing the twins a few karate moves that Kim and Shego hadn't introduced the girls to yet.

"She is." said Kim. "Actually, she's been spending a lot of time with Ron and Monique."

"Maybe she's the reason for why Ron called the meeting." said Shego. "Maybe Yori has introduced Monique to the joys of lesbianism, and she wants to tell us all she's dumping Ron and moving to Japan."

"Shego!" said Kim, blushing hard. "Monique and Ron are in love… And even if they weren't, I don't see Yori being the type to like girls."

RON YORI MONIQUE RON YORI MONIQUE RON YORI MONIQUE

Monique moaned in pleasure as Yori's hands stroked over her body, rubbing some more almond scented oil onto the dark skinned woman's bare body. Even in the dim bedroom light, the oil made Monique's skin glisten as if she was some sort of living jewel. Yori grinned down at her new found lover. "Again?" she asked playfully.

"What IS it with you ninja types?" said Monique. "I thought I was in good shape, but either you or Ron can get me totally exausted me and STILL be ready for more."

Yori tilted her head. "Are you still week from your injury?" she asked, concerned.

"A little." admitted Monique. "But Kim's mom swears I'm going to be fully recovered soon…. Well, as fully recovered as possible, rather. But it's not just that… you and Ron…"

"I told you, Monique." said Ron, coming into the bedroom. "A foolish warrior works to increase his strength. A wise warrior works to increase his stamina.".

Yori nodded. "Defeat is the point at which you can no longer stand." she said. "But do not worry, Monique-San. If you wish, I am certain both Ron and I can train you in the ninja ways."

Monique looked at Ron, laying in sybaritic repose on the bed. "So, there a reason you disturbing us two fine ladies? Hmmmm?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, to remind you we're supposed to be meeting with Kim and Shego in an hour."

Monique jerked to her feet, glancing at a clock. "My massage took that long?"

"It was.. Interrupted." said Yuri, smiling. "Several times, as I recall.".

"I gotta shower…" said Monique. "How hard is this oil to get off?"

"Not hard at all… if you have someone in the shower to help you." said Yori.

"Speak for yourself." said Ron, staring at the two naked women in his bedroom. "I can tell you, I'm very hard!"

It is somewhat surprising what three people can do together in a shower, especially when two of them have trained in a school of hand-to-hand combat that emphasized grappling techniques and flexibility.

KIM SHEKI SHEGO KASY KIM SHEKI SHEGO KASY

Kim rushed to the door when she heard the doorbell. Shego was busy protecting the still cooling plate of lemon squares; she had Sheki under one arm, and Kasy under the other. Due to Kasy's somewhat more energetic attempts to escape, Kasy was being held upside down, her bright red hair streaming to the ground.

Kim glanced out the window in the door to see Ron, with Yuri and Monique on either side of him. Rufus was proudly perching on Ron's shoulder, the naked mole-rat's control over his medically augmented legs at the point where he could move and stand naturally about.

"Hey, guys." said Kim as she opened the door.

"Me want cookies!" cried Kasy, in her best cookie-monster impression. Shego temporarily released Sheki, to allow for a tickling attack on Kasy's tummy.

"Just another normal day at the Possible home." said Kim, smiling at the sight of her wife roughhousing with one of their two daughters.

RON KIM YORI SHEGO MONIQUE RON KIM YORI SHEGO MONIQUE

The five adults sat around the table. Kasy, Sheki, and Rufus had claimed about half the lemon bars, and retreated to the kitchen. Kim trusted that Rufus would make sure the twins wouldn't get into too much trouble while the grown-ups talked.

"What's the sitch?" asked Kim.

Monique took the lead. "Kim… Yori has to go back, to help rebuild the secret ninja school. Ron and I… have decided to go help her."

Monique looked Kim straight in the eye. "You're going to need another baby sitter."

YORI RON MONIQUE YORI RON MONIQUE YORI RON MONIQUE

One year later…

Everyone agreed it was a beautiful wedding, even if it was a little unusual. Sheki, in her pink dress, was an absolutely adorable flower girl, and Kasy was perfect as the ring bearer. And, even if there were two brides for only one groom, and the best man was less then a foot tall with electronically rebuilt legs…

Well, it was still a beautiful wedding.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

And, just so you don't think I tied up all the loose ends…

Monkey Fist paced the golden sands, looking longingly at the horizon. "He'll come for me! One day, I know, he'll come back for me, to take me away from this tropical paradise! I know he will!"

"Oh Monty…………."

"I know he will, I know he will, I know he will…." Monkey Fist chanted desperately to himself.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok: Just to make sure it's clear:

Rufus has suffered spinal damage. He has been implanted with cybernetic equipment that bypasses the damage, but the technology used to make the repairs is still experimental. Malfunctions may occur, however, he can run faster and jump higher then before. (Not quite as fast as with the super shoes, though)

Monique can walk, move, all that. However, she can never reproduce 'naturally', her reproductive organs were too badly damaged by Noir's attack.

Monkey Fist / Montey and D.N.Amy are still on the island; Ron, Yori, and Monique forgot about them.

The little wedding snippet is a possible glimpse of Ron's wedding to Yori and Monique.


End file.
